


Dominate Me

by Call_Her_Daddy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, BDSM, Blood Kink, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Demon Deals, Dom!CaptainAmerica, Dom!Loki, F/M, Fire Powers, Ice Powers, Invisibility, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Knifeplay, Orgasm Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Psychic Vampire!Bucky, Reader-Insert, Sex Pollen, Some Plot, Spanking, Squirting, Sub!Loki, Vaginal Fisting, demon!Bucky, dom!reader, jöten!loki, mutant!reader, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Her_Daddy/pseuds/Call_Her_Daddy
Summary: So I've never tried to do a one shot and its probably going to be a long one cause once I start writing, I cant stop, this is most likely going to be straight up porn and I'm not sorry... maybe a little but I need a distraction.In other words: at least 2 chapters per person and I'll be switching up the powers and personalities. If you want to see a character sooner just let me know and I'll do my best to get that chapter out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 169





	1. Captain/Reader Re-freeze

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want another character chapter just let me know, I'll leave this open as 1/? For now... just let me know :)  
> email- strangeaddiction666@gmail.com for requests  
> Instagram - Call.Her.Daddy2020, will post the milestones and updates on my writing  
> And you can comment on here cause I'll always reply  
> Update was some grammar edits and rephrasing- things my phone decided sounded better or just didnt even spell correctly

There were a few things about your fellow avenger that you maybe liked a bit to much.

  1. He was arrogant 
  2. The way he looked at you like he was disappointed. 
  3. How much he fucking turned you on just by giving you an order.



Steve Rogers was possibly the sweetest guy you knew and had a heart of gold even when he thought he was still letting people down, but when he put on his suit he turned into a completely different person and you hated how wet you got when he started giving out orders.

Your body's natural reaction was to flush your skin and make your brain feel foggy while your pussy started aching for him, it was damn near infuriating while on a mission because it distracted you whenever he gave you an order to do something.

You had managed to keep your reactions hidden and then afterwards when you were alone, locked in your room, you did what can only be described as violently masturbating while thinking of your Captain. 

When you and the team had been called on a mission twelve days prior you were told it was a simple grab, destroy the building and go... That's not at all how it went though.

Things went sideways and everyone ending up getting hurt in some way and by the time the job was done everyone was also _pissed off_ at each other, you were sexually frustrated and your mood had been fluctuating like a Wonka-Vator and all you wanted was a hot shower and sleep.

As you got off the quin-jet you headed in the direction of the main living room and grabbed a bottle of wine from Tony's bar, holding it in your left hand you started towards your room.

"Hey, where are you going?" You heard Steve ask from behind you.

"Going to my room to shower and change." You replied with a heavy sigh.

"We have to debrief and then you can go, we all want to relax but we have to do this first." He said looking at you like a third eye popped out of your head.

"Yeah and I'll do the paperwork after my shower in my room." You said turning back to the direction of your room. 

You felt warm hands grab your upper arm and was turned around to face Steve. "You'll come down to the conference room now with the rest of us." He voice was deep and full of authority, you tried to ignore the way it made your pussy squeeze and the flood of warmth in your pelvis. 

You put your head down and quietly said "fine." 

His hand let go and he walked past you and then Nat who stood in the doorway.

"You know for someone who spent 70 years on ice you'd think he'd be more chill." She said trying to make you smile.

It worked but who couldn't smile at Nat, even if she said she was going to kill you all she would have to do is smile and you'd be okay with it.

You gently bumped her with your hip as you walked next to her towards the elevator and forced yourself not to think about how his rough, strong hands would feel holding your hands down and the way it would feel to have one of those hands on your neck...

You mentally slapped yourself and shook your head while you sat in the quiet room writing your thoughts of the mission and the expense reports until Steve started his usually round of a meeting, with ideas on how things could've been better and what we could've done differently.

You answered questions and voiced opinions and then after 2 hours of paperwork and talking you finally made it to your room, stopping of course to get the wine, to relax the way you needed to.

Standing in the bathroom waiting for the tub to fill with water you went through collecting your clothes, towels, and of course your submergable vibrator since Steve had to go around commanding things.

Grabbing a glass of wine you went back to the bathroom and shut of the water and finally took off the dirty suit Tony had made for you, it accommodated your figure and your ice powers.

It had been a struggle in the beginning but with some help from T'Challa and Zuri, it was perfect. 

You grabbed the vibe and slowly sat in the bath and felt your muscles relax as the heat surrounded you, lowering the red toy onto the water you slowly inserted the average sized butt plug piece.

It made you moan a bit loud and you were thankful for the soundproof walls, rocking it forward the tip of the dildo pressing against your opening and turning it on a low setting before pushing it all the way in. 

The third feature, the clit massager, pressed against you in the right way and turned it up to the next speed and moaning even louder. 

"Fuck me, oh god Steve." You moaned breathlessly while slowly pumping the toy in and out and feeling the plug and the dildo rub against the sensitive muscle between them.

You had pushed the button again making the vibrations stronger and the beads on the inside to rotate causing almost unbearable pleasure, your back arched and your nipples breached the surface of the water. 

The air around you so cold as you started reaching your orgasm that it instantly hardened the soft buds, you reach up to grab one gently rolling it between your thumb and index finger until you feel your limit.

Roughly pinching your nipple and then tugging sent waves of pleasure crashing through you, you vaguely noticed you screamed when you came but didnt pay it to much attention as you came down from your high. 

The water was cold now so you hit the button to drain it while standing up to turn the shower on and actually get clean, rinsing the final bit of conditioner out you turned the water off completely and stepped out.

Wrapping up your hair in the towel and headed towards the kitchen for more wine, walking naked through your apartment like always because no one ever visits because your place is too cold for them.

You almost didn't see Steve standing in your living room looking at your stacks of books, until he looked over and cleared his throat.

"Jesus fucking christ Steve!" You screamed and a towel of white frosted ice wrapped around you.

"I heard you yelling for me, thought you were hurt." He said looking away for a second and then back to you.

_Fuck_

"I'm not hurt, I'm fine. How did you hear me through the sound proof?" You asked curiously and then headed towards your small kitchen again. 

He chuckled lightly and pointed to his ears. "Super hearing." He seemed to stop and think about something while you slowly walked back towards the bedroom door.

"If you weren't hurt then, why did you yell my name?" He said with a tilt of his head and you watched his eyes darken a bit.

"I was just..." you trailed off and tried to just speed walk to your room. 

_I need clothes on now_

He moved fast enough to stop you in the doorway and held your shoulders with his hands. 

"Tell me why." That authority tone came back and you felt your nipples get even harder and with the raised body temp, steam started coming from your frost. 

"I was masturbating." You replied so quietly that if anyone else had been standing in his place they wouldn't have heard anything but a breath.

You felt his fingers tighten their grip and saw his chest move when he inhaled deeply.

"You were thinking about me." It wasn't a question and his voice filled the room the silence after was mildly uncomfortable. 

"Yes" You finally said and felt him step closer. 

One hand had started moving across your shoulder to your collarbone and then slowly down to your frost, when his finger tip touched it the frost melted away on that place. 

"Steve?" You breathed out as a sigh when he leaned down and blew hot air over your right nipple, when the frost melted he did the same to the left one. 

The moan that escaped your lips made him growl lightly. 

His hand moved up to the side of your neck and he looked into your eyes with a small smile on his face, suddenly you were pressed against the wall by your neck and his body was pressed against yours.

The way his fingers were softly wrapped around your throat made your pussy tighten again begging for him to keep going.

He watched your eyes blow out to pure black before a flash of ice blue pulsed in a ring around your pupils, he tilted his head and tightened his fingers on the sides of your throat limiting the bloodflow but allowing you to breathe.

The moan you released was so pornagraphic and rough that it took him by surprise, he watched your head fall back against the wall and your eyes closed relishing in the feeling. 

He eased up a bit and then quickly tightened again and pressed his knee against the wall between your legs and slid it up so you were sitting on it.

"Look at me." He said and you felt compelled to listen.

He watched your head straighten back up and your eyelids flutter open, a slightly dark smile rested on his lips when you really looked at him.

"You like it when I tell you what to do don't you, that's what you want right?" His voice dropped to a downright sinful baritone and you clenched your pussy again.

Before you could answer he leaned forward to your ear, dragging his tongue across the shell of it.

"I felt that." You saw the flurries in the air and knew your emotions were going to give you away as soon as he pulled his head back he would see them too.

You groaned when he shifted his leg slightly and then he licked across your jaw, stopping under your mouth and pulled away.

A flush of cold washed over you and your skin was steaming again, you watched his eyes follow a flurry by your head and then flick back to you.

"I'm going to let you go and you're going to be a good girl and walk into your room, take the towel off your head and sit on the bed until I come back. Understand?" He said as he rubbed his thumb against the side of your throat.

"Yes Captain, I understand." You said instantly and felt another flush of warmth to your pelvis as you watched his eyes dilate.

"Good girl." He said kissing your neck when his hand let go of you and a gasp as the blood flow rushed to your head making you dizzy.

Your feet touched the floor and you put your head down and walked to your room, pulling the towel off and then running your fingers through it as you sat down.

The frost completely gone now leaving you wondering if it was left over water or sweat dripping down your chest, you kept your head down and waited with shallow breaths.

You heard his feet coming towards you and waited for him to speak.

His hand touched against your hair and traveled back to your throat.

"Such a good girl you are, you listen so well and you're so responsive to me." He lightly rubbed the side of your neck before he pushed you to the bed.

He grabbed your legs and pulled you until the edge of your ass almost went over the side, you heard his knees hit the floor and moaned when he opened your legs further and the cold air ghosted over your clit.

You felt the bed dip slightly and then his breath against your chest. 

"If you want me stop just say 'red' and I promise I will stop, okay?" He whispered against your skin, you were slightly taken back at his words and felt yourself get wetter. 

"Yes Captain but, please don't stop." He growled at your words and moved his head down between your legs. 

His hands wrapped under your thighs and rested your knees on his shoulders, he leaned forward and nudged your clit with the tip of his nose.

"One more thing, don't cum until I say so." You couldn't answer because as soon as the last word left his plump pink lips, his tongue was pressed flat against your clit and he licked it upwards in a slow motion.

Your left hand gripped the sheets underneath you while the right hand went to his hair only touching it briefly before you pulled away not knowing if you were allowed to touch him, he hummed in approval before plunging his tongue between your folds.

"Fuck Captain, can I please cum? Please?" You almost screamed when his tongue went back to your clit as two fingers slid inside you. 

"Not yet, just a little bit longer." He started to curl his fingers up and pressed against your g-spot every time he pulled his hand back.

You felt the flurries around you and the cold air swirling around your nipples made it so much harder to focus on not cumming, every flick of his tongue and thrust with his fingers made thinking even more difficult. 

He could feel your walls flex against his fingers and then he released your clit from his lips long enough to finally say "Cum for me." Then he sucked your sensitive bud back into his mouth and his teeth grazed over it as his fingers pressed up roughly.

You felt your walls flutter around his fingers and then you screamed as you came, his hand pulled back suddenly and then you came again from the friction. 

You heard him shuffle and he leaned over you kissing your chest and up your neck until he reached your chin and then he pulled away, "Such a good girl for squirting for me, you did so well. Are you ready for my cock to pound into that tight pussy?" 

The words coming from his mouth were obscene because you'd never thought he'd talk like that even in the bedroom, he was always telling the team to watch their language and it turned you on even more.

You couldn't speak yet so you shook your head no.

He pulled back a bit, surprised by your response. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern in his voice and you felt bad but you needed to know.

"Can I please taste you?" You asked quietly and opened your eyes to look at him. 

He saw the lust in them when you met his eyes and he growled lowly in his chest, he didn't say anything but he stood up and took his sweat pants off before moving to sit at the top of the bed leaning back onto your pillows. 

You slowly rolled over and crawled between his legs as he watched you intently, you reached for his boxers and looked up at him. 

He nodded once and then you pulled them down his legs you avoided looking at his erection until you got back into position on your knees, he wasn't just long he was also pretty thick and you briefly wondered how he would fit inside you. 

Reaching to your hair you pulled it onto a ponytail before creating an ice ring to hold it in place, you leaned forward and kissed down his ribs and then past his soft hair trail until you reached the base of his dick. 

You took a deep breath in and then exhaled through your nose as you wrapped your mouth around him, he sighed heavily and you felt him twitch in your mouth. 

You lowered your lips further down until they touched the skin around the base and almost came from the sound of his moan alone, you held him there for a moment before pulling back to the tip and swirling your tongue around it.

Every roll, flick, long drag up his shaft to the underside of the tip, he moaned louder and was trying not to grab your hair and force you to go faster. 

You pulled back and used your hand to stroke his cock long enough to form small balls of ice in your mouth to freeze your mouth and tongue and then you moved your hand once they melted, pressing him back into your mouth you felt him twitch between your cold lips.

Once the tip was back in your mouth you took him back all the way to the base, he arched a bit and then you felt his hand move to your hair, you let him hold you there for a moment and then when his grip eased up you pulled back while leaving enough spit on him to make your plan happen.

He looked confused when you didn't do anything for a moment and then you winked at him before twitching your fingers, causing spit to form into tiny balls of ice that started to rotate and swirl around his thick cock.

He threw his head back so hard and screamed in pure pleasure, you saw the vein throbbing on the underside and quickly took him back into your mouth.

His hands flew into your hair again as he came with a primitive growl, hot cum sprayed into your mouth and ran down your throat while you allowed the ice to melt and wash it down.

Pulling off of him softly and then climbing to straddle his hips but not touching him completely, you kissed up his chest to his neck and followed his jaw from ear to ear pausing when you stopped at his chin under his lips.

As his breathing somewhat went back to normal he looked at you and instantly you thought _he's going to destroy me_ , the look in his eyes was so dark and it frightened you almost as much as it turned you on.

He grabbed the base of his still hard cock and moved you to line up with him before lowering you just enough for the tip to slide in, he moved his hand to your waist and roughly pulled you down onto him.

The pressure and slight pain from the force of him slamming into you made you cum before you could process it, he rolled over so you were under him and then leaned onto his knees while pushing your thighs to your chest.

He pulled back to just the tip again and then slammed into you making you scream his name and then repeating the process over and over, after an agonizingly period of him just pounding into you his speed changed to a faster one and he tilted his hips up and was hitting your spot again with each thrust.

You were holding his hands on your knees and silently begging for more and he sped up again, the room was cold enough to form frost on your bare nipples he noticed and opened your legs further to take one in his mouth.

The new depth he reached with the new position and the small yet strong thrusts he did without pulling to far out was making a scream build in your throat.

"You gonna cum for me again baby, I can feel it, I can feel you gripping my cock like you need it. Do you wanna cum?" He was starting to lean back again but only enough to reach a hand between you.

"Yes please make me cum again, please?" You were yelling and pleading like you were falling from a cliff and he was asking if you needed saving.

You felt him shiver almost violently and then he leaned into your ear, "Cum for me again baby, cum now." He pinched your clit between his fingers and you came again, the scream released from your chest and the way your walls fluttered around him pulled him to the edge.

He came hard and with a scream of your name and then he stayed inside you while you both regained control of your lungs, finally he moved enough to slide out of you and then wrapped himself around you.

"You are amazing you know." He said and you could feel him smiling against your neck. 

"You are too." You said turning to face him and then a single thought almost crashed your mood, he saw the shift in your eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked leaning up to look at you better.

"Is this going to be a one time thing?" You asked quietly, afraid of ruining things.

He smiled and pulled your face to meet his lips, he kissed you deeply and then pulled away with a sigh.

"Not a chance." He said slowly and then moved to bite your neck.

"Not." Another bite. "A." Kissing along your neck. "Chance." Moving his hand down the front of your stomach towards your waist. "Ready for round 2?" 


	2. Steve/reader Invisible Exhibitionist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A round 2 with the captain, different skill set/ability for the reader because it was difficult to top what I did with the frost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted a round 2 and I have to say that I'm happy to fuel your fantasies.  
> Sorry if you dont like the way I wrote this, I tried not to overdo it but once I get in a mood to write I can't stop.

**Invisible Exhibitionist**

* * *

You had a secret that only your parents and your aunt knew about, it started small and then as you grew up your power got stronger.

From playing peekaboo with your parents as a baby and actually making them disappear to playing hide-and-seek as a toddler and making yourself vanish, first it was just your physical skin and your parents only saw floating clothes and then it was being nervous for your first date that you vanished your clothes too.

Your parents tried as much as they could to help you control your feelings and help you learn to control your power too, they had wanted a back up plan in case anything happened to them and left you alone and asked your mothers sister to help.

She was younger and was more like a best friend to you and always kept your secrets safe, when you turned 16 your parents died in a car crash and you disappeared for 2 weeks.

Age 24 you had more control than ever and it was thanks to your aunt for finding a certain professor named Charles, he helped you figure things out and gave you a normal life -to an extent of course- after being with him at the school for a few years you said your goodbyes.

Everyone was sad to see you go but happy that it was on good terms and that you were going to a new home, a place among The Avengers was not often considered for a mutant and they rarely knocked on that door but you wanted to go.

The first person you met was Steve Rogers and you felt an attraction not only appearance wise but personality too, he was a kind and passionate person as well as funny and serious when it was needed.

He helped with your combat training and sometimes Sam would join to help you fight multiple attacks, it was nice to be around people that accepted you and didn't try to trick you.

The problem was you craved Steve's touch and dreamed of how he could control you, push your limits further and dominate you.

It started out innocently enough and then a late night spiral online opened new doors for you and you found yourself buying things here and there, it helped when you found a special website that was discreet with both packaging and items available. 

Meaning you could buy a leash and collar submissive set and also have normal books and clothes in the box, by now you had a decent sized collection of adult toys and accessories and books of course.

You imagined his cock instead when you inserted the vibe or plug or both, instead of the hand controlled choker you imagined his rough fingers around your throat.

You on your knees begging him to let you cum with his hand prints marking your ass cheeks, you had it _bad_ and there was little you could do from inside the tower because who had time to meet people when you save the world every week.

You never knew how handy it would be to be able to completely go silent and mute your sound while invisible, once you were brave enough to sneak into the gym while he was working out and touched yourself while watching his muscles twitch and the sweat running down his back.

The grunts he made were trouble inducing too and only fueled the fire more, you had almost slipped though becoming visible for a fraction of a second when you came and all he heard was a high pitch ring in the air.

You hadn't tried again for a while and honestly it was getting hard to make yourself orgasm when the point of desire was across the hall, you were frustrated and tried watching some heavy porn on your laptop before getting even angrier and storming to your bathroom.

You had been so close and right before the peak you crashed down and was left feeling unsatisfied and a serious case of blue balls, the shower you were about to step in would at least cool you off for a while before you tried again.

You were tempted to adjust the water pressure and use it against your clit but didn't want to be met with disappointment, so you washed yourself off and stood there until the water went a few degrees colder before stepping out.

You threw on a black négligée and quickly towel dried your hair before stepping out to the living room and you swore you heard the click of your door closing, peeking out of the door you didn't see anyone and claimed it was your imagination before retreating back inside.

You didn't remember falling asleep but when F.R.I.D.A.Y woke up up you groaned and rolled off the couch onto the floor, 30 minutes later and you were dressed and in the gym wrapping your hands for sparring with Peter.

"Yeah! I flung myself out of the bus while everyone was looking at the giant donut!" He was telling you about his wildest escapes and had you laughing before you even got on the mat.

You traded blows for maybe ten minutes when Steve's voice cut through the air. "Hey Parker, Tony needs you in the lab. Something about some new suit designs?." He made a confused face trying to remember exactly the words Tony had used.

Peter got so excited he quickly waved bye and ran out the door. "Moves fast for a small guy huh?" Steve joked when Peter ran out.

"Yeah, he's easily excited. You want to spar?" You asked and gestured back to the mat.

"Sure, could use a little work out." He said walking over to you and grabbing the ace wraps.

_Wish I could give him a special work out_

You shook your head and stretched a bit while you waited for him to join you, watching his shoulders flex slightly when he wrapped his hands.

You looked back at his face and then quickly turned when you saw him glance at you, after some quick deep breaths you turned back and saw him walking up to you.

You circled each other for a moment before you saw his hips twist slightly indicating his strike, you spun out of the way and threw a punch at his shoulder.

"Good, don't forget to keep your arms in when you spin so you stay protected around the ribs." He said as you walked back to the front of him.

You nodded to say you understood and then he waited for your attack as you looked for an opening, seeing a chance you faked a swing with your left and when he went to block you kicked him in the side.

"Getting better, I didn't expect that. Again." He kept praising you and while it boosted your confidence it also triggered your praise kink.

Each successful block or hit you made earned a praise from him and the words shot straight between your legs, you kept doing small jumps to right yourself but it somehow made it worse.

He never took his off of you and noticed you were reacting to him in a small way, if the video you left on the laptop was actually what you were into he was planning on seeing just how far you took it.

He watched your chest raise and rib cage slightly expand with the breaths you were taking and the sweat dripping down the valley of your breasts, he needed to know how much he could really play with you.

You stepped back on the mat after a drink of water and shook your head to clear it, you danced around each other again waiting for an attack but he wasn't doing anything besides a light block.

Your eyes glanced to his side and then quickly brought your leg up hit his stomach when he grabbed your leg and spun you around and then he grabbed you from behind wrapping his arm around your neck.

"How do you plan on getting out now?" He whispered in your ear and you felt your face flush.

You stood still trying to form a plan without tapping out, you had just thought of a trick when you felt his arm tighten.

"Ahhh!" You moaned and then froze when you realized what happened.

"Listen that's, that's not what it sounded like. You just caught me off guard is all." You tried to give a rational reason to why and felt his breath on your neck.

His nose trailed from your shoulder to your ear, he slowly tightened his grip again and you involuntarily let out another long moan.

"I think you like this don't you, don't be ashamed in it." His fingertips ran across your collar bone as he spoke and you had chills run up your spine.

_Focus!_

Your brain tried to break the trance you seemed to be in and you pushed your hips against his and found he was hard, his grip faltered and you reached up to grab his arm as you threw your torso down throwing him over your shoulder.

He looked up at you and had genuine surprise on his face. "Weren't you the one who said not to let your opponent distract you?" You said as you grabbed your bottle and jogged out of the room. 

You had made it safely to you room and leaned against the door trying not to over think things. 

_maybe I imagined the whole thing and what he did really was innocent?_

You couldn't not think about it though he had been hard and told you not to be ashamed when he made you moan again, the more you replayed the memory the wetter you felt between your thighs. 

You decided to take a long hot shower to relax your aching body before you attempted to make yourself cum for the fifth time that week, you stayed in the hot spray for a long time while turning the knob to keep it that way a few times.

With a sigh you turned off the water and stepped out while wrapping a towel around your chest before you blow-dried your hair, once it was half dry you walked into your room to your closet and searched for the toy that never let you down before. 

It was a thick blue dildo that had a built in thruster with a butterfly clit massager, finally wrapping your hand around it you pulled it from your black bag under some clothes.

Wordlessly praying to any god or goddess you hoped could hear you, you laid on the bed and opened your towel moaning when the fabric brushed your nipples and reached your hand to your throbbing core. 

You were so wet that two of your fingers went in smoothly and you played with your clit for a few moments to build yourself up, bringing your hand back to your face you tasted yourself -a secret pleasure you had- and moaned.

Grabbing the toy you slowly drug it down your stomach and teased your clit with it before slowly pushing it between your lower lips, it was a tad cold compared to your heat and a broken "fu-ck", escaped your mouth.

Pressing the button to turn it on you immediately felt your walls squeeze against it, the gentle thrusts and feather like vibrations on your clit had made your head fall back further into the pillow.

"Please Steve, fuck, make me cum please?" You moaned and pressed the button again making it move faster.

The sound of the vibe in your room and your rugged breathing wasn't loud enough to hide the wet sounds coming from your soaked pussy, it turned you on more and you groaned his name again.

"Please Steve please fuck me." You were almost there and you felt the sweat forming on your skin, your hair even more damp from sweat as well.

You hit the button again and tilted it so the tip pressed against your g-spot and it was thrusting against it harder, the vibrations on your clit sped up too and your breathing started coming out in pants.

You felt the tension building like the adrenaline you get from standing at the edge of a building and feeling the urge to just jump, your hand twisted in the blanket and your back arched while the scream stopped at your throat.

_So close, just a little more_

Right as it felt like you started running to jump off the edge it was gone the disappointed groan was loud even to your ears, and you pulled the toy out while pressing the button again to turn it off and tossed it to the other side of your bed.

"Fuckk, this sucks." You said running your hands over your face and sitting up slowly with a sigh while standing to walk to the dresser.

Grabbing a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt you walked to the living room and laid on the couch, you turned the TV on some action show and closed your eyes.

You woke up with an intense pressure on your bladder and got up to shuffle towards the bathroom, you washed your hands and looked in the mirror not liking the dark circles under your eyes. 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y? What time is it?" You asked looking up at the ceiling for a moment.

"It is two fifteen in the morning, are you in need of assistance?" She replied sweetly and somewhat quietly. 

"Is anyone else awake?" You asked heading towards the door to the hallway.

"Captain Rogers is awake, do you want me to summon him?"

"No thank you." You said walking towards the big kitchen and thinking about baking.

After grabbing everything you needed to make chocolate chip cookies you set to work and pulled your hair into a messy bun, you had just started mixing the dough with the chips when you heard a shuffle in the doorway.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" You said not turning around and continued stirring.

You didn't hear anything for a moment and turned your head slightly to see if he was still there and saw him staring at you.

"Hey? You okay?" You asked turning fully to look at him.

He looked up to your face quickly when you moved and then smiled softly. "Yeah I just don't seem to need sleep as much anymore, F.R.I.D.A.Y said you were in here hope you don't mind." He said as he walked to the center island and sat down.

You shook your head and started rolling the dough into half perfect squares and setting them on the tray. "Yeah I fell asleep on my couch for a bit before waking up and not wanting to lay down again."

He smiled at you and then laughed lightly when you looked at him.

"What?" You asked and looked at your shirt to see if anything was on it.

"No you have flour on your cheek." He said handing you a wet paper towel.

You blushed and mumbled a thank you as you grabbed it from him and wiped your whole face off, finishing the last square you went to the sink to wash your hands.

"I'll put these in for you." He said and you heard the tray move on the counter and then when they got put in the oven.

"Thanks." You said smiling at him as you turned around. 

He was staring at you again and you felt your face heat up, you grabbed up the dishes and put them on the counter by the sink and started running the water for them.

You were about to ask if he wanted to help when you felt his chest against your back and his lips on your neck.

"Such a good girl cleaning up, do you clean all your messes though?" He asked and then gently bit your shoulder.

A moan poured from your lips and his hands went under your shirt, brushing his fingers against your hips. Subconsciously you pushed your butt against him and he groaned.

You reached forward and quickly shut off the water.

His left hand went up to the underside of your breast and he cupped it while rubbing his thumb across your nipple as his other hand went below your shorts.

"Naughty girl, you're not wearing panties and you're so wet and I've barely touched you." He said after his fingers found your clit and dipped inside you for a moment.

"Steve." You sighed and then his voice dropped lower and he whispered, "Tell me to stop, or I won't be able to later." His breathing was heavy and you rocked your hips against his fingers.

He touched his forehead to the nape of your neck and then the hand on your breast went to your throat, he squeezed the sides and you gasped loudly.

"I'm gonna bend you over the counter and make you scream." He said as he nipped your ear and moved you around to the island. 

He moved his hand to your back and pushed you down roughly and your hands rushed to brace yourself, he withdrew his fingers from you and pulled your shorts down just below your ass.

"I've been thinking about this all day, but now that I know how bad you are I think you need punished." He said lifting the back of your shirt and gently rubbing your left cheek.

"Count them out and say thank you." He said and then you felt his hand smack against your skin.

A moan that could almost have been a scream came from you. "One, thank you daddy." Your mouth didn't filter the last word and you heard him groan. 

"Good girl, just a few more." He said rubbing the right side and then his hand hit you again. 

"Ahh! Two, thank you daddy." You were dripping now and knew he could see it.

He spanked you three more times. "FI-VE!... thank you daddy." You said breathlessly and whimpered when he started rubbing your ass with both hands. 

"Such a good girl, aren't you? You took it so well and now, now I think it's time for your reward don't you?" He said moving his hands up and down your back to calm you down.

"Please?" You whimpered against the counter and felt his nails go down your back.

"Please what? Use your words baby." He asked as he trailed his fingers over your clit.

"Please fuck me daddy?" You half cried and half shivered as you felt him move behind you.

"Good girl I--" *BEEP* You jumped when the timer went off and he groaned before he bent over you.

"Stay right here." He said as he went over to the oven and pulled the two trays out, setting them on the counter beside the stove before turning back to you.

"Why are you hiding?" He said looking around for a moment.

You blushed and calmed down enough to show yourself. "Sorry, sometimes I get so worked up i vanish." 

He walked back over to you and grabbed your hips roughly pulling your ass against his hard cock. "Were we both invisible before?" He asked kissing up your back. 

Your pussy squeezed around nothing again, you wondered if he was about to suggest what you wanted. "Yes, we were muted too." You said with your forehead against the cold marble.

You felt him twitch against you and then groaned. "Do it again." He said pressing his hand on your lower back, you heard his shorts hit the ground.

You cloaked both of you again and felt him press against your slit, "How do you know when your hidden?" He asked with genuine curiosity. 

_I wish he would fuck me already_

You took a deep breath before you opened your mouth, "Look around, the colors are more dull and faded." His grip tightened a bit more. 

"Hmmm." You felt his hand in your hair and then he lifted you just enough to turn your head. "See what time it is?" 

You opened your eyes and looked at the clock on the stove, **4:45am** it read and you gasped.

"At least two people are gonna wake up soon and come in here before they start their run." He said as he slowly pushed into you. 

"Oh fuck," you gasped and then when his hips pressed against your ass. "Please daddy, please make me cum." You begged him with need laced in your voice.

"You can't cum until I say so," he grabbed your neck squeezing a bit and leaned you back slightly as he thrusted inside you, "Understand?" 

"Ooohhh!" You moaned loudly and then felt a smack on your ass.

"I asked you a question." He said as he pulled out and then pushed roughly back in. 

"I understand daddy, I'm sorry, I'll be good." You gasped and moaned as his grip on your neck tightened, feeling even more amazing than you imagined.

"Good girl, baby you feel so good." He was gasping and groaning as he pushed even further inside your aching pussy.

His pace was relentless and he tilted his head to your face. "I hear them coming down the hall, do you?" He asked with a harder thrust. 

Your ears strained and then you heard them clear as day, Steve's grip tightens just a bit more and you know theres gonna be a bruise and the thought of it makes you squeeze him hard enough that he smacks your ass.

"Dirty girl getting all worked up cause people are gonna be in the room?" He lifted you up slightly and carried you to a part of the kitchen people don't normally sit at.

He sat against the wall and pulled your arms behind your back, "Keep these here until I say", and then he grabbed your hips and started making you bounce on his dick.

Before Sam and Bucky walked through the doorway Steve had lifted you high enough that just the tip was in, as soon as they came into eyesight he slammed you down and made you scream.

He slid down the wall until his knees were against the floor and then tapped your shoulders, "Present yourself", your arms immediately went to the floor and you lowered your own knees down.

He growled from behind you as you felt him against your back. "I have you screaming and they have no idea what a good girl you are, the way you squeeze around me when they look near us makes me think you've wanted this for a long time." He pushed your upper back down again.

Out of the left side of your eye you saw Sam walk towards you and grabbed a cookie off the tray, "Dude you gotta have one of these, they're so good."

He handed one to Bucky and his arm almost brushed near your face.

"Daddy can I please cum soon?" You were throbbing with need and couldnt take it much longer.

He grabbed your ass and spread your thighs open and started pounding into you, "This what you want? To cum around my cock while knowing someone was in the room?" He thrusted harder.

"Yes please!" You were crying the the pleasure you felt and the pain of not releasing.

He picked up the pace and pulled your hips against him to meet his hips each time, you felt his hand reach around your throat and pull you up against him 

He was hitting you perfectly and then his hand tightened enough to reduce your air flow, "You ready baby?" He asked and when you nodded he reached his other hand between your legs and pulled your clit, "Cum for me", and a tidal wave crashed into you making you scream so hard you thought your powers wavered.

You felt him thrust one more time behind you and then his teeth were on your back, he came hard enough to send you over again. 

He helped you stand up and fixed your shorts before walking back to your room, "I didn't take it to far did I?" He asked when you reached the door.

"No that was perfect, anytime you wanna do it again just find me." You said with a wink as you closed your door and running to your room to scream some more.

_Thank god for insomnia_


	3. Loki/reader Heating up the Frost Giant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one asked but I love some Loki porn❤  
> Features- candle wax, fire/heat powered reader, temperature play... fun stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a long one but I just couldn't stop 😫😫 it's a problem, help!

**Heating up the Frost Giant**

* * *

It had been a **_long_** exhausting week for me between containing and extinguishing wildfires and exploding hydra bases, I was drained beyond belief and right now? Sam and Bucky were arguing and I had nowhere to go to ignore them.

"What the hell is wrong with you dude?! You can't just go around doing whatever you want!" Bucky was following Sam in the biggest area of the quin-jet. 

"Why is it such a big deal? It's not like the universe is going--" Bucky cut him off before he could finish.

"I swear if you were going to finish that with 'to end' I will punch you in the face." He had his arms crossed with his signature murder glare directed at Sam. 

"You look like a bitchy teenager who got the wrong color car for her birthday." Sam's laugh filled the space and I watched Bucks face flare with red.

His arms dropped and then raised back up with a pointed finger to Sam's chest.

"I swear to Ares himself, if you don't fucking stop arguing I will burn you eternally!" I had had enough and finally stood from my seat and watched their eyes go wide. 

I knew they were reacting to my flames surrounding my body tightly and my hair sparking at the ends but, they needed to just **_stop_** , I can't handle it right now.

"Hey, Campfire can you take a dip and cool off? I don't want to build a new jet." Tony walked over and placed a very brave hand on your shoulder.

Immediately my flames died down to a gentle candle like flame, Tony was always the brave one that calmed me down and I appreciated it.

"Do we have any possible free time when we land?" I asked him quietly and smiled a bit when he made a scrunched face.

"You know, that sounds like a great idea. We need at least a 4 day vacation to just wind down, anyone else agree?" I heard just about everyone minus Clint who just scoffed from the corner. 

"Who's gonna let us take a few days off?" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah darn, you're right who in the world would ever allow us... Oh yeah, that would be me." Tony smiled and rolled his eyes while walking to the pilot's seat.

"Someone get a message to the Asgardians at the compound and give them this address, they need a break too." He said holding a paper over his head like an excited 3rd grader.

"Both of them?" Nat asked from the co pilot chair leaning back to look at him sideways. 

"Yes reindeer games is invited, he hasn't been to much of a hater and hasn't tried to run away. He also got banged up on his last mission while saving Capsicle so yeah." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Shrugging I took the paper from him and opened the loading door a bit and sat on the edge, it always felt nice to just look down at everything like nothing mattered. 

Twirling my fingers I summoned Lucius, a small charcoal bird and smiled when I saw his ember eyes blinking at me and made a small chirp.

"Take this to Loki and Thor, I'll give you a boost." I said smiling at him and he took the paper in his beak, staying perched on my palm while I drew a flaming circle in the air. 

"Faster than smoke my friend." Kissing his head before extending my arm, he flew through the circle and then it closed in a puff of white smoke. 

"It's always so pretty when you do that," Bucky stood beside me looking into the open sky "Sorry for earlier, Sam just pissed me off and I guess that makes everyone pissed off too." He finished with a small apologetic smile.

I took a deep breath and leaned my head on his shoulder, "I've just been on edge lately and with my fire just dancing under my skin I tend to overheat." I said softly.

"What were you even arguing about?" I asked curiously and also picked my head up in case he didn't want to talk about it.

He flashed through at _**least**_ five emotions before he started to speak, "He ate my travel snacks." He said quietly and the grin on my face made him smile.

"Snacks? You were gonna poke him and end up fist fighting over some damn snacks?" I asked him and then sighed. 

"I have a bunch of snacks in my bag, come on tough guy." I grabbed his hand and wandered over to my stuff and let him pick out some snacks while I closed my eyes to sleep.

"Alright everyone touchdown in 10 minutes!" Tony's voice filled the quiet air.

I woke up to Steve walking over and helping me carry my bag. "We home already?" I asked yawning with a stretch.

"Already? You've been asleep for 5 hours and Tony brought us to an island." He chuckled when my eyes popped open and ran to the main window. 

It wasn't a huge island but it had a massive house and two muscular gods trying to fix the volleyball net that had a long crash line through the court, "You think he pissed off Thor again?" I asked Wanda when she giggled at the sight. 

"You know he hates flying with Thor, it wouldn't surprise me if he got dropped again." She said with a smile and went to the loading door. 

"Tony, can you hover over the water?" I asked and then hugged him from behind when I felt the slow stop. 

"Opening the door for the daredevils!" Tony said as I ran and waved at a laughing Steve and scared Sam, I jumped from the door and felt weightless.

I loved falling through the air and had looked up when I heard yelling to see Bucky and Steve jump too, "You guys are crazy!" I could feel Sam's concerned glare from the open air. 

The guys falling above me laughing and pushing each other in the air, I turned my gaze to the beach and saw Loki smiling and Thor laughing. 

I dropped onto the water feet first and plummeted to a standstill, water all around me clear enough to see 50 feet away and I saw the bubble explosions around the guys that followed.

I broke the surface and swam towards the shore where Thor was standing knee deep in the water waiting for us, I reached him first and was greeted with a bone crushing hug.

"My lady Phoenix! it is lovely to see you again, your bird doesn't seem to care for me though." He said finishing with a fake pout.

I sighed and smiled up at him, "What did Lucius do this time?" I asked and glanced towards the team moving around on the beach.

"He attacked my hair again, seems to think it a proper place for a nest." He said shaking his shoulders from laughing.

I thought for a moment and then suddenly had a lightbulb moment. "Was Loki near you?" I asked curiously.

He looked at loki for a moment and then back to me. "Well yes, we were training together." 

I nodded slightly and summoned Lucius into my palm. "Did you attack Thor?" I asked and smiled when he tilted his head to look at the blonde. 

He hopped onto Thor's open palm and chirped musically before turning back to me.

"Can you understand him?" Thor asked slowly raising his hand to see the bird better.

"Yeah, it's not all animals just the ones I make. He says he didnt _attack_ you, he was trying to hide." I finished with a small frown.

My eyes glanced up towards Loki and caught him laughing lightly at something I saw the way his pale skin looked maybe a little tan, his fingers scratching a spot on his ribs and letting my gaze roam to look at his defined features.

A hand waved in front of my face and I turned to Thor. "What?" I asked with a confused tone.

"I asked you why he was hiding but I see that you're focused on someone else." He said with a smile and a wink.

I felt my face blush for a moment before it shifted elsewhere and just pretended I didn't hear his words.

"I'm gonna go find some food, wanna come?" I asked with a smile already knowing he would say yes.

We started walking towards the group and I felt his hand touch my shoulder briefly before I saw he placed Lucius on me, I smiled and walked towards the table Tony had set up and whistled to my charcoal bird to fly for awhile.

We all migrated inside the house to shower and sort out the rooms we wanted, most of them were in the kitchen with Clint being somewhere in the vents finding a nest.

Everyone had agreed on pizza and to Tony's delight they decided on playing a drinking game to have fun for once, when the food was done we all sat down in the living room and it was extremely fun to just hang out with them.

"Alright! Time to get drunk!" Tony yelled as he came back into the room while Bucky followed behind carrying liquor bottles.

I watched as everyone found a spot and settled in and then my gaze fell back on the dark haired prince, he looked so happy and calm for once and the way his long fingers played with his hair made me want to moan.

He sat next to Thor and Sam and was across from Wanda, Nat and I while Steve, Bucky, Tony, Vision and Bruce sat to the left and right of us.

Even surround by other people I kept stealing glances at Loki and occasionally he would look at me back, I tried to play it off as just being lost in thought and he never said anything about it. 

"Lava Girl, your turn truth or dare?" Tony said suddenly and made me look towards him quickly.

"Uhhh, truth I guess." I said and everyone groaned.

I shrugged and then started to actively pay attention to what he was saying.

He pretended to think about it before he smiled, "Who would win in a magic fight, you or reindeer games?" 

Everyone looked at you and even Loki had shifted to look at you better with a teasing smile on his face. "I don't know honestly, I dont know how cold he can get or if my fire could match it." I said with a shrug.

"Well let's see cause now I'm curious." Loki said as he scooted closer and held up a pale hand that slowly melted into blue stopping at his wrist.

Everyone had smiles and so I raised my hand and let a basic heat flush through it, as soon as our fingers touched it sent a jolt through me and straight to my core.

I raised the temperature to try and combat his freezing hands and as soon as I found one that I could just barely feel the cold, everyone gasped.

Our hands had a battle of frost and snow mixed with fire swirling around them, "That's interesting." I heard him say lightly while I felt his finger twitch against mine.

Just touching him like this felt strangely intimate and I could help but imagine him doing things to me and what he'd let me do to him, each new thought sending my body in aroused agony and I knew if I didn't move now there would definitely be a wet spot on my shorts. 

My eyes flicked to his and then back to our hands as I watched his pale skin raise up his hand again while I lowered my flames, once we moved our hands away I stood slowly and announced I need to go to bed.

Everyone said goodnight as I power walked to the safety of my room and shut the door behind me sighing as I leaned against the wall, I closed my eyes and instantly saw the images from before.

I could feel my body heating up and let the flames lick across my skin while they burned through my clothes, I made it to the couch and laid on the fire resistant fabric before my fingers found their way down.

Just as I was about to touch my clit that was demanding attention I heard a knock at my door. "Loki is requesting entrance." F.R.I.D.A.Y said fully breaking the silence.

"Tell him to wait a moment please." I said as I got up and grabbed my robe from my room and went back to the living room. "Open the door." I heard the lock click and then the handle turned.

"Sorry if I interrupted your night rituals," he said walking to the couch. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright." I motioned for him to sit down and he sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"I'm okay, just got dizzy and felt tired." I said trying to play it off like I wasn't a leaking faucet in front of the one who caused it.

He looked at me for a moment before nodding once and picking imaginary lint from my couch, "You sure about that?" The way he said it didnt seem like it was really a question.

"What do you mean?" I asked a bit cautiously and felt a new wave rush over at the thought he might know the truth. 

He twisted a bit more towards me and leaned slightly, "You have such an active mind you know, the things you come up with are... Intriguing." I felt the blood rush from my face.

"Uhh," I couldn't believe what he was saying, there was no way he saw anything.

"The force you were pushing your flames with also opened your mind to me, I saw everything." He said with a small smile on his full lips.

My hands found my face and i felt so embarrassed and equally turned on at the same time and it was confusing my brain.

"Sorry, I didnt mean to--" I started to say and then looked up and stopped when I saw his face, "Loki?" 

He looked sad and slightly rejected before he slowly straightened, "I understand, I'll take my leave." He went to stand and my heart dropped.

"You think I don't want you." It came out before I could filter the words better but it was clear, my reaction made him think I didn't want him.

He stopped and looked at me, "I thought maybe..." and then I stood up in from the couch. "Maybe?" I asked encouraging him to continue.

His eyes kept shifting from surprised to calm and then anger, possibly a thought went through his head and it hurt him. "Is there anyone who can touch you when you drop the disguise?" I asked quietly stepping closer.

His throat flexed when he swallowed and then shook his head, "No but then again, no one has done it willingly." 

I really looked into his eyes and hated that almost everyone he has met has thought him a monster because all I saw was pain, his soul was shining through his irises and I could feel everything. 

"Do it." I said quietly but somewhat firmly. 

He looked confused at first and then scared and then finally back to confused. "What?" He sounded pained and scared which coming from him was rare. 

"I want to see it, all of it." My voice didn't show the slight hope and excitement I felt but stayed strong.

He closed his eyes and I watched as his skin shifted melting like ice on a hot sidewalk and the blue being revealed under it, the black designs sinking into his skin like deep scars and I noticed his eyes were still closed.

I brought the fire to my fingers and slowly touched his bicep watching his muscle flex and then relax, his breath came out jagged and he **_shivered_**.

I trailed my fingers across his collar bone and to the other shoulder before I trailed back to his neck and placed an open palm on it, "Open your eyes." 

His brow furrowed and then he sighed as he slowly opened his eyes and looked into mine, "You are beautiful." As I spoke his blood red eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly.

I leaned up and placed my mouth right in front of his and waited, it only took him a moment before he closed the distance and then kissed back.

The rush of cold swept through me as I felt his hands wrap around my waist and his chest touched mine, I raised my fire through my skin and he pulled back when he felt the heat. 

I brought my hands down and opened the robe rolling my shoulders to help it drop to the floor, "Why Phoenix, you're quite exquisite yourself." He said seductively and I watched his eyes roam for a moment.

"Can you feel heat in this form?" I asked and tilted my head curiously. 

"Not all the time, I can feel yours but just barely." He said looking into my eyes.

"Go lay down and shift back, I'll be there in a moment." I said and almost smiled when he looked confused.

I pointed to the room and watched him smile and slowly walk towards the door and then disappear behind it, I went to the kitchen and grabbed some candle wax and headed to meet him.

He was sitting with his back against the head board and his ankles were crossed while looking at one of the books from my nightstand, he looked up when I came in and set it back down.

"What are you planning little one?" He said with a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

I walked up to the foot of the bed and then grabbed one of his ankles to get him to scoot down a bit, he shifted until his head was against my pillows giving him a way to see me and give me space to follow through.

I crawled up the bed and straddled him with the inside of my thighs touching the outside of his, I brought my hand in front of me and showed him the candle I was holding.

"What do you plan on--" He cut himself off with a load moan when the wax dripped onto his chest, "Do you want me to stop?" I asked and watched him think for a moment, fighting with his dominant side and then, "Please don't." He whispered and I almost didn't hear him. _Almost_

I hovered it back over him and focused the heat to melt more towards the wick than my hand, each drop that hit his skin made him hiss and groan.

I moved it above his exposed chest and abs before I watched his head fall back with his eyes closed, moving my hand above his nipples I heated it just enough and then lowered it onto the left one.

His back arched and the primal growl he released was almost enough to make me cum and then when his breathing slowed I moved above his collar bone and let a few drops fall, I could feel his arousal pressing against my bare core and for once didn't mind the fabric between.

I moved it to his right nipple and pressed the candle against him again and watched the same reaction flash across him, his hands grabbed my thighs and he sat up to grab my face before crashing his lips against mine.

His tongue fought with mine and his hands roughly grabbed my hips to pull me hard against him as my hands flew to his hair to pull it roughly, at the same time digging my nails into his shoulder causing both of us to moan extremely pornagraphicaly loud as we both dominated each other.

"You are the definition of 'fiery passion' my dear," he whispered into my ear as he held me tightly.

The hand in his hair slid down to his shoulder before I wrapped my fingers around his throat and pressed him back onto the bed, his eyes rolled back and he flashed blue the cold stung for a moment before my flames roared to protect me.

I looked down at him and he looked destroyed, "Dominate me." He was begging like his life was mine to save.

My flames burned through his boxers and finally we were bare against each other and his moan filled the room as I grinded my wet sex against him, my hand around his throat tightened and his eyes rolled back as he took a sharp inhale. 

I raised my hips and used my free hand and scratched down his chest to his hips slowly wrapping my fingers around his hard length, I slowly moved to hover over the dark tip and then inch by inch I lowered onto him.

Feeling him stretch me and fill me made me release a loud moan and he rested his hands on my waist but not forcing me to do anything, when I felt him fill me completely we both groaned and his fingers twitched.

"You're so tight and hot, darling." He hissed when my walls fluttered at his words.

My teeth grazed his cold blue flesh and his hips thrusted up just enough to press deeper causing my hips to act on their own, a slow grinding against him and then moving in small circles with each thrust towards his waist.

I can feel the throbbing vein running along the underside of his cock and each twitch runs a certain spot, I angle my hips to try and chase the pleasure and when my thrust down makes him bottom out inside me I screamed his name.

"You want to cum don't you? I can feel you, I'm close to my _Goddess_." The way his sinful voice spoke that one word made me squeeze harder on both his throat and my pussy wrapped around him. 

I could feel myself coming undone and my flames getting hotter with each intense and rough hit to my g-spot, "I got you my Goddess, let them blaze." Here said breathlessly as he tightened his grip on my waist. 

"Fuck Loki!" I screamed his name as white hot pleasure seared through my veins I felt wisps of freezing air hitting my shoulders and neck, opening my eyes I saw his climax written a cross his face. 

I could feel him spraying my walls with his cum and the new pressure it sent me into a smaller yet strong orgasm, I heard him gasp and opened my eyes top see him looking around us as the same fire and snow storm swirled around us as it did with our hands.

I felt him tap my hip and we both lowered our abilities and finally collapsing onto him with my head against his neck, our breathing was heavy and you'd think we just ~~Fought~~ fucked for our lives.

"My dear goddess, I fear you will have a difficult time getting rid of me, I am yours whether you want me or not." He said wrapping his arms around me and eating his hands on my ribs. 

"I'm yours Loki." I said as I drifted to a well earned sleep breathing in the smell of mint that attached to his skin. 


	4. Loki/reader Be a Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •Hey guys! After I posted the last chapter with a dom reader view I decided to really dive and sink down into dom Loki... I'm going to hell for this.  
> •So the POV shifts back and forth and when you're reading from Lokis pov the text will be underlined  
> Hey guys! I need help picking a new character for the next chapter, which mcu character do you guys wanna see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a spy trained similar to Nat.

**Be a Good Girl**

* * *

_I feel like I'm falling apart  
I've been beaten but it's not my heart  
I'm lost in the dark  
My hands out in front of my face  
I'm feeling for anything hard  
I reach with my arms  
The walls and the ceilings are far  
And I'm bleeding surrounded by sharks  
I just need a spark  
To see if the demons I'm fleeing  
Have followed me here from the start_

* * *

"Again." Nat said from across the mat while rotating her arms.

I sighed and grumbled under my breath, "We've been training nonstop for 2 hours." I heard her chuckle.

"When you are able to knock me down then we can stop." She said waving me back towards her.

"As soon as your back hits the floor I'm outta here." I said pointing a finger towards her and walking up slowly.

When I got up to the mat we stood there for a moment just staring at each other and then I saw her thigh twitch, she lunged and then I twisted to the right grabbing her arm and swinging it behind her back.

She didn't stop and tried to twist out of it and wrap around my back I moved with her and spun just enough to let her on my back, I dropped and we landed hard enough to make her grunt and I used that lapse of air to elbow her ribs.

She let her legs drop from my waist and I rolled away and onto my feet, "You done?" I asked from a slight distance in case she tried to kick my legs.

She laughed slightly and shook her head while sitting up and smiling, "Try again, don't hold back we're still gonna be friends after." I helped her up and we shook our arms getting back into place.

We locked eyes and I nodded once when she titled hers and she ran and jumped throwing a leg towards my chest, I grabbed her ankle and threw her and sighed when she rolled to her feet and started towards me again.

I ran at her as well and when we clashed she wrapped her thighs around my neck and flung herself backwards, I went with her and somersaulted to a crouch before she came at me throwing fists and kicks.

A few hits landed on me and then she somehow got onto my back again before she could do anything I took a deep breath and jumped before landing on top of her once again, I felt her grip let go all together and I rolled to my knees and tapped her thigh.

She took a deep breath and grabbed her ribs and the rubbed her neck, "Alright you did good, that was much better I call truce." She said and I offered her my hand to help her get up.

I tried to ignore the praise and was thankful I was flushed before she said it. "Thank god, I am so exhausted and I think you fractured a rib." I said as I rubbed my right side.

She chuckled and punched my shoulder lightly, "You got one of mine too so I guess we're even." I shook my head and looked towards the door when I heard someone clear their throat.

When I looked to see who it was I noticed we had an audience. 

"Don't you guys have better stuff to do?" I yelled towards them and wrapped an arm around Nat to help her get stable.

"We have stuff we _could_ be doing but, we like watching you guys more." Tony said and everyone nodded and laughed.

"She's gotten a lot better and it's nice having another agile team member." Nat was talking to Steve and Tony and when I heard everyone agree with more praises I felt the heat creep up again.

"I'm gonna go shower and try and relax okay?" I said as I walked out and hoped no one noticed my flushed chest and face.

Loki was standing in the doorway and he was pretending to read his book but was sneaking glances at her, he noticed her face turn even more red before she walked out.

He caught up to her in the halls before the elevator and her face was more normal now but he still walked up to her.

"May I join you?" I heard his voice beside me and glanced at the tall god.

"Yeah, you going to your room too?" I asked when the doors opened, he just nodded and when the doors closed he hit the button for the floor. 

"How long had you been training, they watched for10 minutes before you stopped." He said casually.

"A bit over 2 hours, she was determined to make me irritated enough to hurt her." I said with a sigh and rubbed my rib.

"Well you did good, little slow when you move your waist to the left but there's an improvement since you came here." He said and I looked away from him, he kept staring at me and then I took a small inhale.

"Thank you." He noticed when I wouldn't look at him and got concerned. 

"Are you in pain?" He asked, normally he wouldn't care to ask anyone else but for some reason he appreciated her because no one talked to him like she did. 

She glanced at him and he saw it again, the red across her neck and into her face before she stuttered a bit to speak, "N-no I just need to cool down I guess." She smiled and he smiled back but not because it was in return, he had an idea of why she kept blushing. 

He stayed silent after that and I was grateful because it was getting harder to ignore the sparks of heat in my core, each praise was igniting my veins and now I was going to have a date with my vibrator.

He walked down the hallway with me until we reached my door and then he grabbed my wrist and put my hand in his, "You worked hard today, you deserve to relax so be a good girl and go take a nice bubble bath and watch a movie with some wine okay?" He said the last part in a semi joking way.

The way a friend would when they want you to smile so they tell you to do something to relax, but as soon as my ears registered that he called me a _good girl_ it felt like a dam opened and tossed me down a black hole.

My thighs shifted and I felt how wet I was against my panties so when I bit my tongue to try and not moan I felt my face flush once again, damn my body for betraying me and showing what I'm trying to hide.

I glanced down when he finished speaking and took a deep breath, "Thanks Loki sounds like a good idea." I smiled at him before walking into the room and promptly shut the door behind me.

He had watched her while he spoke and just as he predicted she reacted to his words and he felt her pulse start racing, he wasn't sure if it was because of the words themselves or the person saying it and _he was going to find out soon._

I made it to my room and just sat on the bed for a moment.

_God, everyone praising the progress I've made with the way they train is killing me_

I sighed and then hissed when my rib moved so I stood up and taking off my leggings I stumbled towards the bathroom and started the shower, I very carefully pulled my workout bra off and then pulled my hair-tie out before stepping into the water.

The steam invaded my lungs and the involuntary deep breath made me almost scream in pain while I hit my fist against the wall, it took me a few minutes to calm down enough to actually try and shower and by the time I stepped out I was in more pain.

I wrapped my hair up and then went to my dresser to grab a shirt and when my fist hit the dresser as I stretched my arms up to put it on I gave up on underwear, I didn't want to do that extra work so I just pulled on some shorts then went to the kitchen top grab stone pain killers. 

I made it to the cabinet when I heard Jarvis, "Sorry to disturb you but, you have a visitor at the door." I debated on what I whether someone should help me to the med bay before I answered.

"Let then in please." I said and then leaned against the island. 

I heard the door click open and then shut before I saw Loki come around the corner, he saw me and then quickly walked towards me.

"Are you okay? I heard you hit the wall and you're pale now." He said in a quick breath before tapping my hand covering my rib so he could look at it.

"I thought Nat had fractured my rib but now I think its actually broken." I said as I moved my hand to pull my shirt up so he could see the bruise.

He looked at it and then gently pressed his finger tips a half inch from the colored skin before pulling them away when I hissed a sharp breath, "its definitely broken but just bear with me."

I looked away and closed my eyes when I felt them ghost across the sensitive area and then it started to feel warm, I took a deep breath as the last of the pain left me and looked down when he moved his hand.

"The bruise is gone, thank you if felt like I was about to die." I said and looked up at him with a smile and then watched his own lips turn up on his face.

I gave him a hug and then pulled away, "Do you wanna stay for a bit and watch a movie?" I asked and then went back towards the kitchen to find popcorn.

"Sure, let me go back to my room and change real quick and I'll be here." He said as he walked to the door and then left. "Jarvis, please allow Loki to come in when he comes back." I said as I placed the popcorn into the microwave.

"Of course Miss." He said and then I went to the living room to turn on netflix and went to the bathroom and dried my hair a little before going back out.

As I turned the corner I saw Loki sitting on the couch in black sweat pants and a green tee shirt that showed off the muscle in his arms, he looked from the tv and lowered the remote. "Popcorn was done when I got back and I brought you some books." He said as he gestured toward each thing with a smile.

I smiled back and walked towards the kitchen, "Do you want a beer or something?" I grabbed the wine from my fridge and a glass before looking back to him.

"Beer sounds good." I watched him pull a flask from the air as I walked back and sat down, "I wish I had pockets all the time." I said playfully as I handed him his cup.

We talked about what kind of movie we wanted to watch before settling on one we both hadn't seen yet and kept talking about stuff while it had started playing.

Somehow his arm found it's way around my shoulders with his hand playing with my hair and my head was laying on his chest, I felt his cool fingertips run across my scalp and I leaned into the touch.

His fingers pushed my head forward gently and he ran his fingers through and then I felt the hair pull when he pulled away slightly, I couldn't help but release a small moan that I prayed he couldnt hear.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked as he looked down at her, her chest faltered when she shuddered and he felt her shake her head slightly.

"No, it just felt good." I said and then closed my eyes when I realized he could take both meanings from it.

I heard him hum and then his fingers found their way into my hair again, adding pressure for a slight massage and I could have fallen asleep to it until I felt his fingers tighten and then pull.

"Ahh," I moaned a bit louder and my core flushed with heat. "Do you like that pet?" I heard his velvet voice beside my ear and a chill ran down my spine.

"Y-yes." I said slowly and heard him take a deep inhale, "You're already wet aren't you?" Here previously growled above me when I whimpered. 

I felt breathless whenever he tested how hard he could get away with pulling my hair and then I felt a shift, his free hand came up my arm and traced my collar bone up to my neck. 

She kept moaning and sighing each time he touched her and he felt his cock twitching with each sound, as he raised his hand up her neck he rested his palm across her throat ane watched as she tilted her head and her back arched. 

"Do you want me to choke you? Will that send more pleasure through you?" He asked as he slowly tightened his grip. 

The pads of his fingers pressed into the sides of my neck and I gasped as he took the chance and pressed his mouth against mine, his tongue slid across my mine and the hand in my hair pulled again. 

His lips moved from mine and down my neck to stop and bite the skin, the burn was replaced with a cool sensation as he licked the mark.

He lifted his face to her ear, "Do you want this?" He had to ask before he got carried away and turned out into a nightmare for her.

Her eyes were closed and she licked her lips, "Please Loki, dont stop." He kissed her briefly and then pulled her away, "Get on your knees for me."

My body reacted before my brain could catch up and before I could question it, I slid off the couch and onto my knees in front of him.

I looked into his eyes and saw they were almost black with lust and I'm sure mine looked the same to him, I could see the outline of his cock in his sweats and then watched his hands come up and lower them to his knees.

Her eyes were blown and her mouth parted slightly when she saw how aroused he was and a part of him swelled with pride at seeing her like this, "Take them off the rest of the way for me pet." He said with a gentle yet commanding tone and loved that her hands came up without hesitation. 

My fingers wrapped in the soft material and I slowly pulled them down to his feet and then off when he raised his legs, my gaze went to his face and slowly trailed down to his chest to his abs before he spoke again.

"Be a good girl and wrap your lips around me." He said with a twisted smile and watched her squeeze her thighs together, as she bent her head towards him he grabbed her hair and pulled it back to watch her.

My lips parted again as I got closer and I took one hand and grabbed his thick cock and pulled down to the base before my lips wrapped around the tip, my tongue licked across his slit and he hissed and pulled my hair slightly.

Her mouth was warm and as her tongue danced around him he felt his heart race with how she pulled back and then lowered her mouth onto him as far as she could, her lips tightened around him and when she pulled back her cheeks hollowed and her tongue twisted around the head.

He moaned above me and it sent another wave through me I cant deny that being on my knees with no one other than Loki filling my mouth made me even more wet, I moved my head faster and added a twist when I pulled up and if his hands pulling my hair so hard tears welled in my eyes.

When I took him in again I closednmy eyes and took a deep breath through my nose and went further until I felt him in my throat, I swallowed around him and he thrusted his hips up involuntarily making him go deeper and causing me to gag.

Her throat constricted around his throbbing cock and he held her there for a moment and almost came when he saw her look up with tears running down her face, "Such a good girl taking me so deep like this, dont forget to breathe through your nose pet."

He watched her eyes shut for a moment and then felt her relax and bit with an exhale, "Good girl, that feels so good." He said and rubbed her cheek before slapping her gently, he watched her eyes slam shut and felt the vibrations from her moan surround him.

My walls were squeezing around nothing and his praises were making my head swim on top of him filling my throat, I slowly gained control over my gag reflexes and was able to start moving my head again while still taking him as deep.

I pulled back and swirled my tongue around his head and brought a free hand up to grab his balls, I played with them as I was pushed down again by his hand and when I moaned and swallowed around him he growled and pulled my mouth off of him.

Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and the dry tears on her face made her look even more beautiful than before, she almost made him lose control and he wanted to last a bit longer, "Stand up for me and take off your clothes." His voice was commanding yet gentle enough for her to be able to stop him. 

He watched as she stood and slowly lifted her shirt over her head and watched the way her nipples got hard from the cool touch of his fingers, he noticed when she started pulling her shorts down that she wasn't wearing panties. "Is my good girl actually a dirty girl? I should punish you for being so naughty, don't you think?" He said lowly and seductively. 

My shorts pooled on the floor and his question ran through my head, I looked at him and he was staring at me. "Yes please." I said and walked closer to him.

He reached his hands out and pulled me to the couch, "Bend yourself over my legs, I will spank you ten times and I want you to count them for me." He said while scooting back and sitting up a bit. 

I started to bend over him and braced myself on my hands beside his right thigh, his hand rubbed up my back and pushed my head down while the other hand ran up my leg and cupped the underside of my ass.

"Does my naughty girl have a safe word?" He whispered into my ear and I nodded my head before answering, "It's red." My throat was dry and my core was begging to be touched when his finger inched closer. 

"I think you can handle this punishment and if you take it like a good little slut, I'll reward you." He said and I felt his fingers dig into the soft skin before they disappeared.

His hand raised and then landed with a loud * _SMACK*_ she gasped and took a shuddered breath, "One, thank you daddy." He saw her eyes scrunch and then a rush of pleasure at her slip.

"Good girl." He purred and then raised his hand again and hit just a little harder to see her limits. "AHH two! Thank you daddy." He watched her back sink a bit and her body jumped at the impact.

Time seemed to speed up and he got more comfortable with how hard hit hit me and the only protests my body had, was my thighs twitching and my core feeling like it was on fire with need. 

"TEN! Thank you daddy, I promise I'll be good." I said as fresh tears ran down my face, I had teeth impressions on my wrist from trying not to scream and alert anyone.

I felt his hands rubbing across the tender skin and then he was whispering something but before i could question him I felt a cooling sensation spread across me. "You did so good, I'm so proud of you and I think you definitely deserve a reward." He moved his hand down between my knees and trailed up.

His fingers reached the mound between her thighs and found the skin and involuntarily growled when he found her _dripping wet_ , he slid one finger up to her clit and drew small circles around it but not yet touching it.

Her moans filled his ears and he almost lost control he slipped one finger down between her lips and she whispered his name, he moaned when it went in easily and added a second. "I can feel your cunt throbbing, don't cum just yet though my pet." He said as he started to curl and thrust his fingers.

He watched her shoulder blades move and she pushed back against his hand so he used his other hand to grap her nipples and pulled them in the opposite direction, she moaned and whined and he added a third finger and she almost screamed when he hit her spot.

The stretch between my legs was a burning pleasure at being used like this and I felt myself rocking back against his hand, "More, please I need more." My voice asked before I could think of a coherent thought and I felt him hum against my ribs.

"You want all of my fingers inside your tight little pussy? Want my knuckles hitting your cervix?" He asked and I could hear the lust dripping from his smiling lips, before I could properly answer I felt him pull back and then I felt a fourth finger stretching me.

"God yes, please daddy." My hips pushed against his hand and he trailed the hand holding my breast down and around to my lower back, "Slow down baby girl, you may be wet but I think you could get even more soaked." I felt his hand twist slightly and then he was pounding on a spot that had my toes curling.

Her suppressed screams and ragged breathing pushed him to move faster and her walls around his fingers started to flutter and clamp on them, "Hold it, not yet." He said against her shoulder and he felt her body freeze her walls felt like they relaxed just a little and then with one hard press against her he leaned up to her ear, "Cum for daddy now."

He felt her slam around him and then flutter so fast that he wished to feel it forever and then he pulled his hand all the way out quickly, only to be rewarded with a strangled cry and a gush of liquid on his lap. "Ohh baby girl you didnt tell me you were a squirter, such a good dirty girl for me.. do you want more?" He asked as he rubbed her juices around her clit.

Her head shook as she pleaded and pushed her hips back against him so he pushed 3 fingers back in and then four, she was trying so hard not to rock against them but he had other plans, "If you want my whole hand inside you, you need to put them there." He rubbed her lower back with his free hand and she started rocking.

His fingers inside me felt like a sin filled dream come true and I craved more and for it to never end when I pushed back agaisnt his hand I felt it slide in a bit more, the stretch was a bit less of a burning and more of a dying desire so I pulled away and then pushed back harder. 

I felt him move his fingers and then his thumb was sliding in as well, "F-fuck, daddy it feels so good." A sigh escaped my throat and I felt his hand on my back still rubbing in soothing motions.

I pulled back a bit and took a deep breath before I pushed against him and felt a new kind of pain, it wasn't uncomfortable and it wasn't unwelcome and if the hiss from his mouth wasn't panty disintegrating nothing could be.

He watched as she fucked herself on his hand and the strain his cockhead got any worse he may have to be a bit more aggressive, just as that thought went through his head he watched her take him almost all the way.

He hissed and his nails dug into her back as he tried to contain himself, "You're so close pet, you're doing so good baby." He said as he pressed her back a bit and then started to move and twist his hand inside her.

He watched her slick cover his hand and then he was twisting as she pushed back onto him and when she hissed in slight pain he moved his free hand down, as his fingers ghosted over her clit she moaned and pushed down on him and then he heard her _growl_ when her lips wrapped around his wrist.

I had never felt so full, so much pleasure or so much satisfaction. I could feel his fist inside me slightly twitching and flexing the moans couldn't stop pouring from my throat, "Oh my gods baby girl, I wish you could see yourself. You're taking my whole fist so fucking good." He was growling each word out.

He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me to his mouth in a violent kiss while slowly pushing his fist inside me and then pulling out slowly, when he pushed it back in he growled when my pussy took it easily. "Now your dripping cunt swallows my hand with no problem, you're such a little slut aren't you? My dirty little whore?" His voice was like leather across my skin.

"Yes, yes god fuck, I'm you're little cockslut!" I was coming apart each time his fist hit against my cervix and each sound that came from me was a mix between a groan and a growl, he let go of my hair and pushed my head into the couch. "Since you're such a _good girl_ I think you deserve to cum when you need to, and if it becomes to much you use your word and I will stop okay?" 

He saw her head nodding and her muffled 'Yes daddy' was enough for him to continue, he adjusted his arm and then slowly pulled his hand up so her ass was lifted higher in the air.

He flexed his closed fist and heard her moan against the soft couch and then he started thrusting his hand at a slow pace, pulling out almost all the way and then pushing back in before she could miss the way it filled her.

He started to speed up when her walls started to quiver and then she was moaning, he started moving his hand in a circle as he thrusted and she started screaming as she came for the second time.

The friction he was providing me combined with how it felt to be stretched like this made me scream loud enough that the whole tower could probably hear me, when I regained feeling I could feel his lips pressing soft kisses on my side and his teeth was grazing the flesh.

After I stopped shaking so much he felt his hand rubbing my back, "Such a good girl, you did so good now just relax, take a deep breath." I listened and felt his hand start to pull out, I moaned when his fingers finally left me and slumped into the couch again.

I heard a moan and looked over at the God who just unravelled me and saw him licking his fingers with his eyes closed, "Such a divine woman." He was speaking to himself and then he looked over at me with black eyes and a smile.

He pulled a wet towel from the air and then he wiped his hand before putting it back between my legs, I whimpered as he touched my oversensitive clit and heard him mumbling and then the ache I felt was slowly disappearing.

He used magic to relax and soothe the muscles he undoubtedly knew were sore and then looked back to her eyes, red and still filled with lust, "Do you still want me to fill you with my cock?" He asked and watched her eyes widen and her teeth pulled her bottom lip between them.

He helped her stand and brought her to the bedroom and gently laid her down, "You've been so good for daddy, just let me take care of you." He said as he took his shirt off and tossed it to the end of the bed.

As he climbed onto the bed he kissed from her ankles to her waist and then to her neck and stopping to kiss her lips passionately, his knees went between hers and she opened herself to him further as he braced himself on one hand and trailed his other up her ribs and along her chest.

His body was covering mine and his lips were so soft as his tongue parted my lips and played with mine as his legs shifted, he slowly pulled away from me and watched as I trailed my own fingers across the skin of his chest and muscles.

I saw his hand wrapped around the base of his cock and I licked my lips in anticipation and then looked to his eyes, he was staring at me as he lifted my hips slightly and then his tip was pressing against my core.

I grabbed his shoulder with one hand and then grabbed his hand that was on my waist as he pushed inside me, "Oh god, Loki please," I tried to push him closer with my legs around his waist but he pushed me down.

"Patience pet, we can go faster in a moment." And then he bottomed out with his hips digging into her inner thighs, her walls flexing and then relaxing trying to pull him deeper.

Her fingernails dug into his shoulder and her head pressed back into the pillow as she arched her back, the shift in position made her tighten around him and he pulled out slowly just to snap his hips back into her thighs.

"You want me to fuck you so hard you can't walk, is that it?" He said as he repeated the slow withdraw and then thrust harshly, "Fuck, daddy please? Please fuck me!" Her begging went straight to his thick cock buried inside her.

He picked up speed and leaned away and onto his knees as he moved both hands to her waist and pounded into her, her walls fluttering and latching onto him, "You're still so damn tight, how can you take my fist and still feel like you're suffocating my dick?" His chest was starting to get a sheen of sweat.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck... Oh god yes!" I was begging and pleading for something I didn't even know I needed until he started to give it to me, my hands went to my breasts as I pulled and twisted my nipples as he watched with his mouth parted.

"I didn't say you could touch yourself did I?" He had stopped his hips all together and only kept the head inside me, my hands went above my head and I looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry daddy, please I promise I'll be good. Please just... keep going?" I was so close I could taste it and he leaned down to kiss my lips without pushing inside me. "Alright pet, but you can't cum as punishment." He said as he leaned back and started fucking me again at a brutal pace.

His hand came up and covered my throat and my scream was cut off with a ragged inhale as the air flow was blocked, on instinct my core relaxed and my body froze and each thrust was almost painful.

My eyes started to get blurry and he released my neck and the air that was pulled into my lungs almost burned, "I am going to count to ten and when I get there I want you to cum as hard as you can, does my good girl understand?" He said with heavy breaths.

I nodded quickly and a whispered, "Yes daddy," escaped my lips and then I took an inhale before his hand flexed around my throat again.

"One." And then his hips pushed into her so hard the headboard hit the wall. "Two." He bit her nipples one after the other with shallow thrusts from him. "Three." His free fingers pulled a dagger from the air and his pace picked up. "Four." He pressed the blade into the skin on her stomach and felt her tighten.

"You like the feel of my blade on you?" He watched her eyes try and open but couldn't so he release his tight grip for a moment. "YES GOD YES!" He was taken back by her screams but kept going.

"Five." He withdrew and flipped her onto her stomach, pulling her up to her knees. He pulled her ass cheeks apart and pushed inside her dripping pussy, "Six." He said with a groan. He pressed the blade between her shoulders and she fell face first into the pillows and started slamming into her, dragging the blade down slightly cutting into her just enough to see a drop of blood forming.

"Ye-ess daddy, more please!" I was crying from the intense pleasure crashing through my veins, I knew I was bleeding because I felt it running down my back but I need more.

I felt him grab my hip and then the blade was pressing into another part of my back and sending another wave of heat through me, he was pounding into me relentlessly and my hands were gripping the sheets so hard I felt the fabric ripping.

"Seven." He said from behind me as I felt something pressing against my other hole, I took a deep breath and relaxed as much as I could on the exhale and felt him sliding something into me. The pressure was intense and I had no idea how much longer I could keep my orgasm at bay.

"Eight." And then whatever it was, was fully seated inside me and each thrust that hit was pressing it deeper. The primitive screams and growls releasing from my chest were loud and Loki was picking up his speed.

"Nine." He said as he dropped the blade from her back and was rubbing the blood over her, something inside him snapped at seeing her marked and bleeding underneath him and still begging for more.

He started to twitch inside her and had to get her to cum once more before he could, so he wrapped a bloody hand around her neck and pulled her up so her back was against his chest and was still pounding into her.

He squeezed his hand and her head fell against a shoulder and her hands came up to his wrist and instead of pulling them away like he thought she would, she was squeezing him and pushing his hand against her neck harder his other hand went to her clit and rubbed it fiercely.

"Ten." He thrusted up one final time and then released her neck, she screamed again and her fluttering walls froze and then another gush of liquid ran down both of their legs and he pushed her down.

My face hit the pillow and he grabbed my hair and pulled back as he pushed so deep inside me I thought I would split open, I felt him cumming inside me as hot fluid ran down my legs and he yelled my name before giving three final small thrusts and collapsing beside me.

My body ached and I couldn't move anything but my head to look at him.

"That was..." I started to say and then he sighed deeply and pulled me onto his chest, "Sleep now, we have more fun to experience." He said kissing my forehead and wrapping a blanket around me.


	5. Bucky Barnes/reader Sex Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Called on a mission with Bucky, should be an easy in and out but what happens when you're both exposed to a gas from a trap door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the story purpose your nickname is Beaker.

**Sex Pollen**

_"Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to be used by you"_

* * *

_Breathing hurt in the best way and each inhale sent a shiver down my spine and a flush of heat to my core, my head felt fuzzy and my now open eyes couldn't stop roaming his body._

_I hit the earpiece and waited until I heard Nats voice come through. "Beaker, is everything okay?"_

_"Nat? We have a problem." I said after a deep breath and grabbed my side._

_"What's happening?" She said through the ear piece, I could hear Bucky mumbling off to the side._

_I looked over to my left only to see him with his jacket on the floor beside him and his head thrown back looking at me from hooded lashes, I had to bite my tongue from moaning._

_"Code Lust."_

* * *

"Excuse me ma'am but, Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes are outside your door. Shall I let them in?" I rolled out from under my covers just enough to let her understand me.

"What time is it?" I asked Friday as I yawned and stretched, "It's 5 o'clock in the morning ma'am, they are insisting they come in." She said with a slightly apologetic tone.

"Yeah let them in, thank you." I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and walked out to the living room.

"Morning sunshine, did you forget about this morning?" Steve said when I waved at him, Bucky was leaning against the wall beside the kitchen and my mind went blank for a moment.

I looked at the two guys and slowly my brain picked up the clues to jog my memory, "Oh yeah, I forgot I said I wanted to start running with you guys. Give me like 10 minutes?" I asked as I started backing up into the bedroom, I saw Steve smile and then look at his watch.

I quickly went into the bathroom and pulled my hair into a bun before changing into a pair of leggings and a sports bra, I went back out and grabbed my water bottle from the cabinet and grabbed 3 protein bars and tossed one to each wall of muscle.

"Ready?" I said as I put the cap back on the bottle and headed towards the door, Bucky was smiling a little but didn't say much, "He's not really a morning person." Steve said and patted my shoulder as we walked behind him. 

We got outside and I froze for a brief moment when I saw Bucky pull his hair into a messy bun, it really wasn't fair for one person to be so _damn_ attractive.

The way his eyes would seem to smile when something made him really happy or the way he could be so intimidating when angry, he was a weapon and his looks could probably kill if he tried hard enough.

"Do you want us to go slow for you or do you think you can keep up?" Steve joked as he walked up beside me and smiled.

"I think I can keep up... for a little while but we'll see." I said and pushed his shoulder, I didn't make him move but he dramatically tilted sideways and laughed.

"You guys gonna flirt all morning or can we run?" I heard Bucky call from his spot and looked up to see him glaring at us.

"You're just mad cause it's not you." I said a bit harshly and started to jog past him, attractive or not I wasn't gonna let someone be a mood killer.

I knew they were just letting me be on my own for a moment and I appreciated it, I needed to calm down before I said something that really upset him.

I heard light footfalls behind me and turned to see a flash of dirty blond, "I swear to god if you say it I'll push you in the water." I said glancing at his face and slowed down next to him as he smiled.

"Where's Buck?" I asked looking around and then back to Steve, who had that look on his face that was gonna ruin the good mood.

"He headed back in, Nat texted and said there's a mission." He frowned and I shrugged.

"Shit happens, let's head back." I said and we started back towards the compound, "How serious?" I asked as we neared the doors.

He shrugged and grabbed the door for us, "Not sure, hopefully nothing too bad." We walked straight to the conference room and I saw Bucky sitting near the corner, when he saw me he quickly looked away and looked at the file in his hands.

We sat down and then Fury came in, "Alright we recently had a science lab near Italy get robbed, they made off with some out worldly chemicals and tech. We need a small team to recover and relocate, the map in the file is what we have of the new location of the stolen items." 

We all nodded and then Steve stood up, "Alright guys let's meet in the living room and go over teams in 30 minutes, go make sure your bags are packed." 

I walked quickly through the halls and waited at the elevator and felt someone behind me, I turned my face and saw him.

"Sorry for snapping at you, it was rude and I should've let it go." I said after I fully turned to face him. 

Bucky looked confused and surprised at the same time it was quickly replaced with a small smile, "I wanted to apologize too but you beat me to it, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." He rubbed the back of his neck.

I smiled and we both got on the elevator and right before the door closed a pale hand reached in, "Room for one more?" Steve asked as the doors opened again.

I moved sideways and he stepped in between Bucky and I, the boys looked at each other and then Steve cleared his throat. 

"So if this mission doesn't take that long and we get the weekend free, do you want to catch a movie?" I turned and he was looking at me with a smile, his frame blocking Buckys.

My brain froze for a moment and I was suddenly faced with telling 'America's Sweetheart' I wasn't interested, "I was going to catch up on some reading and maybe take a long nap." I said trying to let him down easy.

"Maybe next time then." He said with a smile and shrugged.

The lift stopped and I quickly headed towards my room and shut the door after smiling back at them.

"What the fuck?" Why has my day been so fucking weird?

I grabbed my bag and set it by the door and went to get quickly showered and then dressed in a new pair of tights and a jacket, it was easier to just have my bra by itself so I could change into my suit quicker and sat down for a bit to look over the report and make quick notes.

When Friday announced people were heading to the living room I pulled on a pair of boots and headed back to grab my bag before getting out to the hallway, I spun as I closed the door and nearly fell over when my bag hit something and stopped my momentum.

I felt hands grab under my arms to keep me from fully landing on my ass and when I looked up I saw Bucky smiling, "You okay sweetheart?" He asked and then winked when my face turned red.

"Yeah, thanks and sorry for hitting you, I should pay more attention." I said a little breathlessly and then pulled myself back up, he held his hand on my shoulder to make sure I was stable.

As soon as I got my bearings he let go and walked towards Steve waiting at the lift, I had looked down and saw I dropped something and missed the big grin Steve was wearing, I looked back up when I heard a grunt and saw Steve touching his ribs and Bucky standing with a half smirk.

I joined and we headed down and everyone was already in the living room, "What happened to Mr. On Time?" Tony said from the bar and I felt my chest get warm.

"Steve ran into the door as he shut it and hurt his ribs." Bucky said quickly and then Steve sighed and put his head down.

I could see a hint of a smile though and silently thanked the boys for covering me, not sure why they did it though.

"Alright so I was looking over the files and I think I have the perfect 3 person team." Steve said walking to the couches and looking at us.

"Nat is going and she'll be the getaway driver and back up if needed," she nodded and uncrossed her legs, "Thor and Bruce will be on radio in case you need something and I think because it's most likely a hydra base that Buck should go and for his back up I think because its chemical based, Beaker should go with him." I looked over and he was pointing at me and looking at the file and his notes.

"Wait but wouldn't Tony or Bruce fit better? They have far more knowledge base." I said and then instantly hid my face when I heard Tony put his glass down. 

"She said it! You heard her!" He shouted triumphantly and everyone sighed.

"They have more earth type knowledge, you worked with the guardians and Thor off world so it's technically your mission." He said with a smile and I was stunned.

"Alright so Bucky and Beaker get your stuff cause wheels up in 10." Nat said as she walked out of the room.

I looked over towards Bucky and he did not look happy in the slightest, maybe he didn't want to go just because it was hydra. 

He didn't even fully look at me just long enough to walk past me and then stormed off towards Steve, I headed to the jet to find Nat to discuss chemicals and the trip.

I passed the room with the guys and heard yelling so I just kept walking, I got outside and saw Nat standing by the loading door picking her nails, "Do you know anything about these chemical properties?" I asked as I walked up to her.

"Enough to make conversation, what's up?" She said with a shrug.

"Well," I started as I dropped my bag on one of the wall couches, "This one here? It seems to enhance serotonin and this chemical is found in things that are said to have aphrodisiac effects." I said pointing to the list and looking at her.

She tilted her head and then rubbed her eyes, "Sounds like something they used awhile ago, it acted as a drug to make people fuck until the drug was out of their system." 

I went through my brain trying to remember anything about it, "That doesn't sound familiar to me, what happened if they were separated?" I asked looking at the chemical compound and then as she opened her mouth to speak I saw it.

"This has a biochemical compound that causes severe heart attacks? So if the drug isn't flushed out then the person dies?" I asked looking at her and saw her nodding.

"Yeah, as far as I know they never found a different antidote, just try to be careful okay? At least it's James and not someone like Sam or Tony." She said and headed towards the pilot's chair.

"Like he would ever, I don't think he would." I said and to my dismay my voice lowered.

"He likes you, I bet he would even without an alien drug." She said and then I heard footsteps. 

"Do what?" James said as he came into the space with us, "You girls in here talking shit?" He said with a smile and sat down.

"Just girl talk." Nat said and winked at me before lifting off and I sat beside her as he just made a weird face and shrugged.

We sat in a peaceful silence for about 45 minutes until James half yelled, "How much longer? I'm bored!" He threw his arms up for emphasis.

"I've got cards in my bag?" I offered with a smile and looked back at him, "It's better than nothing I guess." He said and then I lightly tapped Nat who gave me a wink as I walked away.

I grabbed my bag and sat on the floor across from Bucky and started going through it to find the hidden cards, I pulled a shirt out and then heard something hit the ground and smiled to myself as I looked over and saw the deck.

"Do you have a game in mind?" I asked as I pushed my stuff away and started shuffling, "We could play strip poker." He said with a smile and winked.

"Do you wanna go back to being bored in silence?" I quickly replied and smiled at him, he smiled back and then shrugged. "Dealers choice then."

We played a few games and then before I knew it Nat was asking me to watch the monitors so she could nap, "Only about 4 hours out, we can shift if you want to sleep too." She offered as she grabbed a blanket from a shelf.

I shook my head and stood up to stretch, "Nah it's okay, I'll wake you up in a bit." I said, smiling at her and then grabbed a water from my bag.

I saw her eyes go to Bucky and then back to me as she lifted one eyebrow, I shook my head and rolled my shoulders at her and she smiled and walked away.

_Fucking mind reader that one_

I sat down in the pilot's chair and was watching the clouds and open water below us when I heard shuffling, I peaked over my shoulder and saw him sit next to me with the mission file in his hands.

"Your handwriting is usually clean, what's this part here say?" He asked, pointing at my hurried scribbles.

I looked over and it was the aphrodisiac Nat and I discussed, "It's kinda hard to explain, the compound is like that of a serotonin booster, once it enters your system things get... enhanced. Not like the serum but it causes the person to experience heightened libido." I said, trying not to let the blush creep up my face.

He was silent for a moment and then he sighed, "So it makes people horny?" I didn't look at him and just nodded. "But there's another component to it, they added something that basically sends the person into cardiac arrest and then death unless it's 'cured'." 

My face was hot and my stomach had butterflies but I shook them away. "So they have to have sex or they die?" He asked with wide eyes and I nodded again.

I looked over at him from the corner of my eye and saw him smirking at me while still reading, "Are you uncomfortable talking about sex in general or just around me?" He asked when he looked up and saw me.

I scoffed at him. "I thought it was awkward for you since you haven't had a _friend_ for a few years." It was a downright lie and he bought it but still shrugged and went silent.

I looked at the map on screen and saw we were about an hour out and was about to go wake up Nat when I heard her, "We almost there yet?" She asked as she ruffled her short hair. 

"'Bout an hour left, we should discuss the plan and go over the layout again." I said the last part to Bucky as we both stood and headed towards our bags.

We had gone back over the plan and had just finished strapping on the gear when I heard Nat through the earpieces, "I'm not touching down but it's not that big of a drop, I'll move away once you're in tree cover and radio me when you need me." 

I looked at Bucky and we went to the bay door, "Open the door." I said and then as it opened we jumped, he hit the ground first and went into a roll to his feet and stayed down until I rolled next to him.

He went forward and pulled his gun as he swept the tree line and then I followed behind him, back to back we half ran in silence until we could see the base.

Missions with Bucky were like having an extension of myself and we moved as one covering each other as one of us turned the corner, we hardly spoke until we got to the edge of the trees and even then we only spoke when needed.

"Red 1, I can see the base we're moving in now." Bucky said as we circled around each other and then he looked at me and held up 5 fingers, indicating there were hostiles and then we looked from behind the rock.

Locking eyes we both nodded and he jumped the grey stone and quickly trapped the closest one in a choke-hold while I ran around the corner and shot the next two that ran toward us, the remaining two were clearly enhanced and one had sharply pointed teeth that showed as he snarled at me.

As soon as Bucky saw the big guy coming towards me he tried to run in front but was stopped by a whip wrapping around his neck, the enhanced female pulled back harshly and he fell to the ground and recovered before she could attack.

I looked back at the male and he rolled his neck, the popping noises were sickening.

"Alright Shark-Boy, let's go." I said as he started to run and I rolled away, firing at least 5 rounds into his back which only made him growl and the murderous look in his eyes should've scared me but it didn't. 

I was more concerned about how I was going to take him down and was watching for a weak spot of any kind, "Base... His... Neck." I looked over as Bucky's voice came into my ear and saw him fighting still but looking towards me and I looked back at Sharky.

He had a small slightly lighter patch of skin hidden just below his neckline, I dropped the gun and jumped up as he dove towards me and I slid around him pulling one of the daggers from my thigh.

His head dropped down and I took a chance to bring the blade straight onto the patch and watched as he convulsed and then went still, I looked over my shoulder at James and saw him with an arm around his throat and a woman behind him against the metal door.

"To the left." I said just before I threw a dagger towards them, just before the blade touched he moved his head and it stuck right into her eye.

He rubbed his neck and looked over at me as I walked up to him, "Thanks, she had some kind of spike in her hands and wouldn't let go." He said and I shook my head at him.

"Thanks for seeing the weak spot," I said as we went inside the building. It was dimly lit and I could hear footsteps upstairs, "Stairs or elevator?" I asked and he smiled and went to the stairs as I went to the lift.

Before the doors opened I heard people shushing each other and some hurried footfalls, as my door opened I saw Bucky come through the stairs across the room and while they were distracted with looking at me he fired a spray of shots.

I jumped up and held myself to the roof of the lift and waited until he peaked his head in and looked up at me, "Coast is clear doll, how did you even get up there so fast?" He moved as I dropped down and smiled at him.

"Gotta move quick when you work with the guardians I guess." I shrugged at him and looked around the room until I saw a door made of metal.

"Everything should be in that room, might take a moment to open it though." I said walking towards it and looking at the keypads.

I heard him huff and then heard him stepping up beside me, "Let me see if I can open it." I looked at him from my spot and sighed. "Brute force isn't always the best option." 

He smiled and winked before he reached out for the handle. "Red 1, we cleared the hostiles and we are at the door." I said as I heard the metal creaking and groaning.

I looked over at him and saw him pushing the door, slightly distracted by the thought of his muscles flexing, and then when he stopped he let out a breath.

"Maybe we should try your way, don't want you feeling left out." He said with a smile and gestured to the door.

I pulled out a device that generated numbers until the right combo was found and started hooking it up, then I moved to the computers and started downloading files onto a USB drive.

As I finished setting up the download and delete process I went back to the door as the last number was entered, I heard the lock click and then as he reached to push it open I heard a soft clicking noise.

"Bucky wait!" I was too slow though and as he opened the door we were blasted by a foggy aerosol, I coughed and rubbed my eyes as I tried to move away from it but unfortunately it filled the room.

"James?!" I yelled into the white air and tried to stop coughing. "Yeah I'm here, you okay?" I heard him call back and some distant coughing from him. 

I opened my eyes again and looked around before I saw his silhouette in the doorway, I started walking over to him and as I got into the room the fog started to drift away. 

"Why would they trap their own door?" He asked as I looked above the frame and saw the canisters above it, "I think they had two codes, low number and high number. My generator stopped at the low one and that must've been a trap." 

I looked around the room and spotted a case with vials, a few jars with plant materials and a few desks with weapons and alien tech, I opened my mouth to speak but my throat went dry and my head started spinning.

"Bucky, are you feeling okay?" I asked so quietly he may not have heard me but then I heard him stagger up to me. "My head feels weird." He said between deep breaths.

I leaned against a desk and closed my eyes as I tried to center myself but breathing hurt in the best way and each inhale sent a shiver down my spine and a flush of heat to my core, my head felt fuzzy and my now open eyes couldn't stop roaming his body.

I hit the earpiece and waited until I heard Nats voice come through. "Beaker, is everything okay?" 

"Nat? We have a problem." I said after a deep breath and grabbed my side.

"What's happening?" She said through the ear piece, I could hear Bucky mumbling off to the side.

I looked over to my left only to see him with his jacket on the floor beside him and his head thrown back looking at me from hooded lashes, I had to bite my tongue from moaning.

"Code Lust." I said with a heavy breath and heard her take an inhale. "Who has been affected?" She asked with slight concern.

"Both of us, would you mind if I shut the com for a while?" I asked as I pulled my jacket off as well and tossed it behind me.

I heard her vaguely say something about checking in after an hour and then I heard silent static, I looked back over at him as I took a few deep breaths and he was staring at me more intently now.

"You should go." He said with a pained expression. "Why?" I asked quietly and stood up but still bent over.

"Because I can feel myself losing control, I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything." He said and then his head hit the wall.

I heard a sound between a laugh and a moan leave my throat and I shook my head, "In case you haven't noticed I'm not in any position to be walking away from you, we talked about this and either we let it happen or we die." I tried not to make it seem like I didn't want this to happen but my voice wasn't cooperative. 

I heard him shuffling and then the thud of his boots hitting the floor followed by a zipper, "Sorry but I can't stop, I didn't want it like this." He said between small moans.

I tried to take my eyes off of him but as my sight started to follow his hands my thighs started to shake, I started to take my pants off as well and moaned when the air hit my sweaty skin. "You can take me on a date later but right now I'm telling you, you have my consent."

I heard him growl low in his chest and then heard a ripping noise and buckles hitting the ground, I felt him standing closer to me and my walls fluttered around nothing and I groaned.

"I don't know if I'll be able to stop even if I hurt you, I'm sorry." Was all he said before I took my own bra off and heard him moan, "You're so fucking gorgeous doll." And then I felt his hands hovering over me, just barely grazing skin.

"Please James, just fucking touch me already." I said as I spun around to face him and briefly saw his eyes halfway blown black with lust and his lip between his teeth.

He slowly lowered his flesh hand that was now above my chest until the skin touched and then his eyes darted to mine, there was a slight apologetic gleam in them as he started to move it across my skin.

My core was flooding as he slowly touched me and then I felt a scream building in my throat, and knew I _needed him now_.

So I looked at him and then chanced a sight towards his hips and saw his long and thick cock, it had precum leaking out and my mouth watered at the thought of it inside me.

Before I could even think it through I felt my knees hit the floor and I was looking down at them, I was probably bleeding a little from the bits of glass but it didn't even sting.

I looked up at his eyes and saw him staring at me slightly confused until I reached a hand up and slowly wrapped my fingers around him, I slid my hand down to the base and pressed my tongue against the underside of the head.

I watched his eyes go fully black and then I wrapped my lips around him and started taking him as far as I could before I felt him almost touching my throat, I pulled back and swiped my tongue across the tip and twirled around it.

The sounds he was letting out were so desperate and I felt his flesh hand grab my ponytail, I used my other hand to grab his thigh and went back down trying to go further.

His hips jerked and he slipped down my throat and I could feel it constricting around him, tears pricked my eyes and I couldn't breathe.

"Relax, through your nose." I saw him close his eyes and breath deeply through his nose and tried to copy him, it felt weird and my brain didn't want to accept it would work until it did.

"Good girl, fuck you look so good like this." He stayed still for a moment before he held my head in place and started to rock his hips, his cock sliding in and out as he fucked my throat.

I felt myself dripping into my panties and brought the hand that was on his thigh down to my covered clit and applied a tiny bit of pressure and moaned, his pace stopped with a hard thrust and then he growled again. 

"Look at me," I brought my gaze to him and he pulled my hair until my lips slid from around his head, he lifted me and I saw my reflection in his pupils and mine were half blown.

"I'm going to fuck you until you cant scream anymore." He said and then roughly pushed my back onto the desk with his flesh hand on my throat.

He didn't squeeze but just held me there as he used his other hand to grab my panties and pulled until they ripped off, I felt his metal fingers lightly touching the skin around my clit and moaned again as my eyes closed and my back arched.

I felt his nose drag across my chest and heard the inhale as he moved, "You smell so fucking good doll, I bet you taste just as good." As he spoke his cold metal fingers pressed against my pussy and then he pushed them inside.

As I opened my mouth to make any kind of noise his fingers tightened around my throat and cut off my air supply, he started to roughly move his fingers and pressed up as his thumb pressed on my clit.

He let go of my neck slightly and I took a deep breath in that almost made me pass out and then I looked at him, he pulled his fingers out of me and brought them between our faces.

"So fucking wet and I barely touched you." He spoke and moaned at the same time and god damn if it wasn't the _sexiest_ thing.

Before he could move his hand again I grabbed his wrist and slowly pulled it towards my face and opened my mouth, his eyes went wide and he pushed his metal fingers against my tongue and as I ran my tongue across them he let go of me completely and slammed his other fist against the desk.

It should've scared me, should have made me flinch and stop. _Should have_

I didn't even blink at the outburst and I was watching myself in his eyes as he stared at me slowly rubbing my tongue between his fingers and down his palm, he tasted like sweat and the sweetness of myself and I saw the moment my eyes completely went black as he pushed his fingers down my throat.

As they passed my tongue I took an inhale through my nose and he opened his fingers as he touched my throat, my eyes closed and I tried not to want to scream in pleasure and pain.

"You know I've wanted you for a while now," he said as he slowly pulled his fingers out and trailed them down my chest, "Ever since I saw you in that navy blue dress you complained was too short, your hair exposing your neck just waiting to be marked." He stopped and tilted my chin leaving my neck open to him.

I felt his tongue lick a wide stroke up the vein that turned into fire as he did and then I felt his teeth press against me and then he kept adding pressure, it hurt but god it was so _good_ and I felt the skin break and my hand went straight to his hair and I pulled it hard.

He bit harder and we both moaned at the pain and I felt him pull his hips back slightly and then his hand between us, I lifted my legs up and over his shoulders as I felt him line up against me and then I raised my hips as he thrusted in and the stretch burned and I had small tears escape at the pure ecstasy from it.

She was so tight and warm around me and her blood assaulting my tastebuds was almost too much and my hips continued to thrust, she kept moving her hips up into mine as I pushed into her and each time I pulled away she squeezed so tightly as if she didn't want me to leave her empty. 

Her neck was bleeding and it was turning me on even more as I watched it run down to the indent of her neck and collarbone, I pulled her up to an angle and watched it drop down between the valley of her breasts. 

Her moans turned into screams as her nails dug into the back of my neck and her hips still trying to move as I put my metal hand on her throat. I felt her squeeze tighter, my cock felt suffocated and god I needed more so I pulled out of her and flipped her onto her stomach. 

Her back had red indents from the objects on the desk and she didn't even act like she was in pain and I watched as her round ass raised towards me, I couldn't stop myself from grabbing it and then used my flesh hand to smack it. 

Her moan was loud and I did it again this time, however, she screamed and her nails were pushing into the desk, the fog in my head was getting worse and my skin felt electrified wherever it touched hers. 

My heart felt like it was going to explode and my lungs couldn't take in enough air, "James please fuck me, please." I was begging and there were fresh tears running down my cheeks. 

He shifted behind me and then I felt hands spreading my ass until it was almost painful, I tried to press back against him but he held me firmly in place and I could feel my screams of frustration growing in my throat.

Right before I felt the fog take over my mind I opened my mouth to release a moan but words came out instead, "Please just fuck me, please daddy!" I don't know where it came from but I felt his hands squeeze harder.

I felt him press against my opening and then he slammed inside of me causing me to scream in pleasure, I felt his fingers digging into my hips as he grabbed them and pulled me against him with each thrust.

I felt my nipples catching things on the desk and the friction made me more aroused and I was screaming nonsense, words wouldn't form properly and everytime I felt his thick cock sliding in and out I got louder.

I watched her back flex and shift as I pounded into her harder until the sounds of our skin hitting sounded like punches, she was squeezing my cock so tightly it almost hurt and my fogged brain made me even harder. 

I couldnt believe I was making these noises come from her full lips and she was actively fucking herself with my cock, when I stopped she kept slamming back onto me and begging for me to move and my mouth started moving before I could stop. "Steve put us together to set us up you know? I got so jealous seeing how you act around him and then I got pissed for him teaming us up... Now I'm kind of thankful."

I pulled her against my chest and put a hand between her legs and the other around her neck and lifted her enough to move, she was slightly moving her hips to rub against my hand and I tightened the one around her neck. 

"If you want me to fuck you until you can't walk then stop moving." I growled into her ear and then moved to a spot without glass and lowered until she was on her knees in front of me. 

I pulled out and flipped her onto her back and spread her thighs open as I pushed into her, I grabbed her knees and lifted them until I could see myself stretching her out and sliding in and out. 

The angle he was fucking me in was rubbing directly on my g-spot but missing my clit entirely and the way his hips were starting to falter made me whine, "What do you need baby girl? Tell daddy what you want." 

I squeezed around him when he spoke and I could barely make my mouth work, "I'm so close, please daddy touch me." I dropped my head back and moaned.

"If you want it, show me. Rub that clit for me but dont cum yet." He was thrusting harder and pulling back slowly until I felt the head almost slide out.

I looked up at him and brought my hand to my lips before sliding them into my mouth, watching his eyes darken even more than humanly possible before taking them out and sliding them down.

He looked back to where we were joined and then spit onto my clit before my fingers got there, "You look so good taking my thick dick, I'm gonna fill you up so good baby." He was grunting and sweat was dripping down his temple and to his neck.

My fingers found my sensitive bud and I started spreading our spit around it moving in small circles, he watched with his bottom lip between his teeth and then started going harder.

"Fuck baby girl I'm close, rub faster and make yourself cum all over me." He leaned down and bit my neck before sitting back up enough to look back down.

My blood was pumping so hard I could feel my heartbeat behind my eyes and my throat was going dry, I rubbed faster and when we locked eyes I pinched myself between two fingers.

I threw my head back as I felt him push as deep as he could and screamed his name one final time as I came, I felt dizzy and then he pulled out so fast I felt another wave crash through me as I orgasmed again.

"FUCK!" He yelled and then I felt hot sprays on my stomach and some even hit my neck as he came over me, I felt so wet and sore in the most pleasant way before I felt him kissing the side of my neck that didn't have cum on it.

He was breathing hard and slowly pulled my face to his to kiss me and I gasped at how dry my mouth actually was, I tried to wrap my legs in his but there was a cold wetness on him and I looked at him confused.

"Why are you so wet?" I mumbled and saw him smile and laugh.

"You kind of squirted all over me, I'm wet because of you." He said kissing my lips gently and then I looked over to the desk.

"I should probably check in with Nat." I said and then made no effort to get up.

He laughed at me and then sat up and went to grab it and stuck his tongue out at me as he put it up to his ear, "Red 1? Do you copy?" He waited for a moment before his head twitched slightly.

"Yeah code cleared, we'll be heading out soon," he went silent for a minute, "Copy." He said and then put it down on the desk.

He looked at me and smiled, "So… dinner tomorrow?" He looked away for a second and then back to me.

"Yeah I'd like that."


	6. Bucky Barnes/Reader Yes Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this and giving kudos! Everytime I look at this work I smile with how much people are enjoying it ❤ let me know who you want to see next! I can even work in the guardians, maybe willing to do a couple supernatural chapters, just let me know either comments or email at strangeaddiction666@gmail.com

**Yes Master**

**_Mesmerized by your eyes and the way you move_ **  
**_We can dance all night to this hypnotic groove_ **  
**_It's your melodic, erotic, hypnotic hold on me._ **  
**_Captivated by your sexuality_ **  
**_Yeah, don't back up now, feel the rhythm of two_ **  
**_We can go all night to this hypnotic groove_ **

* * *

_It was supposed to be a joke it's difficult to believe that I would actually summon something, and yet here I am standing in front of an extremely sexy man who looked angry_

* * *

  
  


I couldn't believe my friend talked me into doing this childish thing, "We aren't kids anymore Wan," I said looking at her over the paper she gave me.

"I know but come on, live a little. What's the harm? If it doesn't work you can say 'I told you so' and we can watch a movie or something. Please?" She was begging with her hands under her chin.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "If it does work though we get stuck selling our souls to a demon and for what?" I asked putting the page down and looking at her fully.

She smiled and it made her eyes shine, "We could ask for anything! That's the best part!" She said waving her arms around for emphasis.

I shrugged and then exhaled, "Where would we even get this stuff?" I asked and she squealed.

_She's going to be the death of me someday_

"I found a place not far from here, let's go!" She stood up and reached out for me to pull me with her.

I grabbed her hands and followed the disappearing brunette down my hallways and then reluctantly out the door, "When this doesn't work," I started to say before she interrupted me, "If!" She shouted. "You'll owe me." I said getting into her car and smiling when she laughed.

45 minutes later and we had got back to my house carrying bags full of what the shopkeeper said would work, and we walked to the bedroom to set down the bags and I watched her pull out another page from her purse and then helped her set up the circle.

"Alright all the stuff is set up, how do we even pronounce these words anyway?" I asked after I finished laying the rune stones on the floor around in a circle according to the diagram.

She looked at the page and then pulled out her phone, "Look it up I guess." She said and then started searching with a smile on her face.

After about 10 minutes of me sitting on the floor playing with the Athame and looking back over the steps I heard her shout, "Alright! I got it," I looked at the doorway when she came running in with snacks.

I laid the knife down and twisted toward her grabbing the water she held out, "Let me see the phone." I asked holding my hand out again and then looked at it.

She sat down beside me and then pulled a small bowl from one of the bags, "So we sound it out, what about this one?" I asked pointed to a word.

She looked over and then tapped her phone to another page, "Hit the play button." She said popping a chip into her mouth and then wiping her hands off.

I pressed the button and listened to the voice say it a few times before I side glanced at her, "You sure we aren't going to kick start the end of the world or anything?" I said giving her back the phone.

She shook her head and mumbled "I don't think so," and then shifted to her knees and motioned for me to do the same, she handed me the athame and then placed the bowl in the middle of the circle.

"Why do I have to cut myself again?" I asked grabbing the handle and shifting to hover my hand over the bowl.

"Because if it works then you get first dibs." She said matter of factly with a wink in my direction and then held her palms up in front of her.

She started to say the beginning of the chant and then when I heard her say the word "sanguis" I cut into my palm and winced at the sting, watching the blood go into the bowl when she trailed off I looked at her phone and started my part.

I felt my body pulling me towards something and then I shifted into a middle space, a void almost between here with my next target and wherever the person was summoning me was.

_I havent been summoned in so long_

As I finished the words I looked at her and we waited for a bit but nothing happened, "I don't even want to say it, sorry it didn't work maybe we can try something else?" I said smiling at her.

I could hear whoever it was but they sounded far away or as if I was trying to listen from under water and I felt the pull stop but my body was still trying to go.

_ Finish the damn spell _

She looked a little sad but still smiled back, "It's okay we can clean up, it was worth a shot I guess." She went to start picking up and then her phone rang.

She looked at me and then answered it, "Hey what's going on?" I looked over at her gasp and saw her eyes widen, "Yeah I'll be there soon." She hung up and looked back at me.

"My brother is in the hospital, I guess his car flipped during a race." I stood up and grabbed her purse, "It's fine I'll clean up you go, call me later." I said and walked to her to the door. 

She waved as she pulled out of my driveway and I walked back to my room and looked at the circle, "This was pointless." I said to myself as I started picking up the stuff outside the circle.

I went to grab the runes and one caught my attention with a really intricate design on it that captured my attention, as soon as I lifted it from the floor the bowl of blood started to bubble and then form into a standing spear.

_Fucking finally_

The door opened and then I felt my body explode into atoms and the uncomfortable shift began. 

_What the fuck?_

I watched as it branched out and then a puff of black smoke emitted from the bowl, I coughed and waved the papers in front of my face and when my eyes could focus I saw a man.

_It was supposed to be a joke it's difficult to believe that I would actually summon something, and yet here I am standing in front of an extremely sexy man who looked angry_

He was looking around and had a small ring of fire around his irises before he saw me, "I've been sitting there for 15 minutes waiting for you to move that damn rune." He said scoldingly and rolled his shoulders.

I stood shocked for a moment before he looked at me and sighed, "Sorry, I didn't know. The shopkeeper said they all needed to be in place, the ritual didn't say anything about it." I said quickly and looked down.

_ I looked her over and saw she was attractive and her energy was practically calling out to me. _

I looked up when I heard him shift and saw him running his hand in his thick hair, "What did you want then?" He asked with a slight irritated tone and I felt a weird tingle in my skin.

"I uh don't know honestly, I didn't think it would work but my friend convinced me to do it." I couldn't explain why but it started to feel warmer.

I looked down and saw that there was a locking spell rune in place.

_ Time to have some fun _

He looked around the circle and then used his shoe to point at one, "If you move this one I can leave the circle, would you mind doing that for me doll?" He asked and I looked up to his eyes and felt entranced.

_Gorgeous blue with grey streaks and the way his hair fell in front of them made me want to listen to anything he asked me to do_

I nodded quickly and went to move it and as soon as it left the circle a small ring of fire flashed around the broken circle, I heard him take a breath before he lifted his leg over the rest of the items and then turned towards me.

I watched her as I stepped closer and saw her hand wrapped around something.

I felt the hair on my arms raise as he got closer and then he looked down at the rune in my hand, "Which one do you have there?" He asked and I lifted it up to show him.

"I'm not sure what it means, honestly I forgot I was holding it." I said suddenly remembering I had it and he looked back at me. 

I looked at the rune in her hands and let myself internally smile.

_ This is going to be easier than I thought _

"It's the symbol for energy," he said and then leaned in a bit with his bottom lip between his teeth, "Sexual energy." He started walking behind me and I felt his hands ghosting over my shoulders and his lips just centimeters from my neck.

I knew my aura was affecting her more now that the locking rune had been moved and the way she reacted to not even an actual touch made me want to groan.

"Do you want me to please you? Make you feel things you haven't yet?" He was whispering beside my ear and his hair brushed my shoulder and I felt his words going straight between my thighs.

I used my ability to push more of my spell out onto her and saw when it hit her again.

I could feel something like electricity running just under my skin and I shivered, "Just say you want this, say you want me." He nibbled gently on my earlobe and then ran his tongue over the shell and I felt my concentration break.

I just needed her to say it out loud to seal the deal and take over.

"I want this, I need this… need you," I said and as soon as the words left my mouth i felt his lips on my neck and his hands on my ribs, his teeth scraping the skin on my shoulder before he slid one hand up to my chin and tilted my mouth towards his.

As soon as she gave me permission to fully touch her my body sprang into action and I felt my cock harden against my jeans.

I could feel him pressing against the small of my back and his free hand went up to my breast, his lips pressed against mine and I felt weightless as he slowly pushed his tongue into my mouth and I gave him control over the kiss without thought. 

He pulled away from me and groaned "I'm going to make you feel so good doll, you'll never want another man again." He said and then tilted my head away and sunk his teeth into my shoulder biting hard and I felt a rush of arousal flood me.

My eyes rolled back and the moan I released made the pressure on my back increase as I pressed into him, he pulled my shirt off and threw it in the corner before his hands went down to my shorts and slid them down my legs.

I felt his lips and teeth against my thighs and calves as he went down with the clothing, his hands on my waist gently turned me around and his face was level with my drippingJean's.

I could fucking _Smell_ her arousal and need rolling off of her especially being as close to the source of it as I was.

"Say you want me again." He said with a pleading voice and his eyes looked up at me.

I craved her words and gave her a chance to back out but the way she was acting made me feel like this had been too easy.

"Please, please I want you so bad… I want to feel you inside me." I whispered back to him and moaned when I felt his tongue slid between my legs and tease my clit.

His hand moved my leg to sit on his shoulder and then he moved my other leg and grabbed under my butt, he lifted me and I grabbed a handful of hair and his shoulder as he moved me to the bed and laid me down on the edge.

I felt his lips around my clit pulling it into his mouth and gently biting it as I leaned backwards, "Fuck that feels so good, more please?" I have never begged this much at one time and it felt so good to be at his mercy.

I heard him take a deep breath before I felt the fingers on my hips dig into my skin and then he moaned, the vibrations against me made me see spots in my vision and then I felt his tongue slid back down.

_ She responds to fucking good to me, I wonder how many noises I can get her to make now _

It felt so good I hardly noticed that his tongue seemed to grow in length and width as it slid into my aching pussy, I felt part of his tongue rubbing against my clit as the tip rubbed against my inner walls and I screamed. "Please master! Please!" 

The way she begged me, her Master, to take her made me uncomfortably hard and my jeans weren't making it easy

I didn't know what I was asking for exactly but he seemed to understand as the tongue picked up its pace, I felt it sliding in and out of me and it kept stretching me out and then I felt it press deeper inside me as his teeth grazed my sensitive nerves again.

Her walls started to flutter around my tongue and as much as I fucking loved the way it felt I couldn't let her cum just yet.

I was pushing his head closer to me and felt my orgasm coming when I felt his tongue slid out and I whimpered at the loss, "You taste so good baby, I can't wait until I feel you squeezing my cock." He said as he licked up my stomach and took a nipple into his mouth and pulled with his teeth.

His words barely registered in my mind but my body reacted to the praise and my back arched towards him, "Sit up doll," I pulled myself forward and looked up at him, "Be a good pet and take my pants off for me." He said and brushed the back of his hand against my cheek.

She moved without hesitation and went straight to follow my command and Lucifer it sent a wave of power through me.

My hands went up to his belt and I slowly undid it and then I started with the button, my eyes were looking up at him and everything around him seemed blurry.

Her eyes looked clouded and focused at the same time as she fell even deeper into the spell my body released to make my prey more comfortable and compliant, she looked at me and her eyes were asking a slight question that was my permission to let her finish.

My fingers hooked into his waistband and I tilted my head slightly before I saw him nod and smile, I slid his pants down and saw he wasn't wearing boxers as his erection flew up against his stomach.

I heard the skin slap and looked at it and moaned it was thick and long and it looked like it had small scales, I looked up at him as he moved a hand to my hair and pulled it up so he could see me.

I felt my eyes blink and then turn black with the display of pure submission below me.

"Do you want to taste it doll?" His eyes were black and he had sweat on his hairline, "Yes master please?" I asked and looked back to his stomach.

I heard him hum and then felt his hand push my head slightly and I reached one hand up to wrap around him as I angled it towards my mouth, my tongue darted from between my lips and pressed onto the slit that was leaking and heard him groan.

I watched her as her tongue flattened under my cock and then slide slowly up to the tip and finish wasn't already impossibly hard I would've cried from pleasure.

I lifted him slightly and then licked from the underside of the base to the slit before taking it into my wet mouth, it felt like velvet and silk at the same time as my lips wrapped around him and I started to take him as far as I could before I felt my throat start to protest.

The way her mouth took most of me in was absolutely worthy of a human going to hell and I needed more of it.

I pulled away slightly and swirled my tongue around him as my hand started to squeeze and twist around what I couldnt fit, I felt the hand in my hair tighten and my eyes watered at the hair that was pulled out.

My other hand came up and slid between his thighs and I started to massage his balls as he started to move my head for me, I could feel him sliding deeper into my mouth and I moaned when I felt a wet trail run down my leg.

He took a deep breath in his nose and moaned, "You're so wet, I can smell it dripping for me. You like having my cock in your throat doll?" He asked and then pushed my head a little harder onto his length. 

I moaned as I felt it slide down my throat and he held me there for a moment and I could feel the tears running down my cheeks, I looked up to his eyes and when I saw the pure pleasure on his face I instinctively tried to swallow and then heard him growl from deep in his chest.

Her lips were resting against my pubic bone and then she had to swallow and I felt her throat constrict around me like a snake.

He pulled back slightly and I inhaled as much as I could and on the exhale he slid back into my throat and started thrusting gently, I could feel my neck protruding and how it stretched and then tried to squeeze around him.

Watching her throat bulge out from the size of me was intoxicating and then I smelled a new wave of arousal shoot through her body.

"Fucking hell doll, you look so good swallowing my cock," he was moaning and then he slowly pulled all the way out and my tongue swirled around the head before it left my mouth, "You did so good baby I think you deserve this cock dont you?" He asked and then pulled me off the bed.

He spun so he sat on the edge and then pulled me to straddle his waist and pulled my head back to kiss me roughly, I felt his hand start to move between us so I raised myself up and felt him press against my dripping pussy.

She craved me and I knew she was wet enough to take me but my tongue only prepared her for so much and knew it would be painful if I hadn't been able to use my special ability.

_ Fuck it _

As the head pressed inside me he moved his hands to my waist and held me there before he bit my neck and slammed me onto him, "Ahh fuck!" I yelled as he completely filled me and my clit rubbed against his waist.

He held me there for a moment and then he pulled his head back and lifted me again watching me try and take him again, "How bad do you want it?" He asked looking at me with a seductive glare.

My head was spinning and my body was craving him but I managed to breathe out, "Please master, please I need it so fucking bad," I felt his fingers tighten and then he slammed me back down again.

I felt the stretch again and then pressure against my cervix as he bottomed out again, I felt his grip loosen and I shifted a little on him and then continued when he didn't stop me.

She had been so good swallowing me I decided to let her have a little bit of fun before I brought her to full release.

I was grinding into him and then he pulled me so my hips rolled more and the tip was dragging across my g-spot, I leaned forward and rested my hands on his shoulders and raised my hips so I was impaling myself on him slowly.

"Fuck baby girl," he moaned as I squeezed against him and feeling the weird scales drag against me, he pushed me back a little and then roughly pushed me up and then back down harder than before.

_ Oh my damned God from below, she squirted on me _

I screamed in pleasure and then I heard him mumbling and then praising me, "So good doll, fuck yes. Make a mess on my cock." He was growling lightly and it sent a wave back down to my core.

He grabbed my hips and I put my hands behind me on his spread knees as he pushed me down until only the head was in, I felt him pull my hips back onto him and his cock was rubbing against my clit and my g-spot each time he repeated the motion.

I felt the way she enjoyed being handled and used and it made part of the animal in me want to escape but I needed to hold it in just a bit longer.

My dripping pussy had covered his thighs in cum and it made sliding so much easier and with each thrust I felt myself get even more aroused, "Do you want me to fuck you doll?" He said pulling my face to him and then kissing me briefly but roughly.

"Yes please fuck me master please!" I breathed against his neck and then felt him relax slightly, "Bend over on the bed." My body shifted off of him and I slid onto my knees and pressed my head into the mattress.

She had her face almost buried into the bed and fuck was it a angelic like sight.

"Look at you all presented for me just waiting for my cock." Hew said as he grabbed my ass and spread it apart and then pushed into me.

Once he entered me he started to pound into me fast and hard and then slowing down until he stilled completely, causing me to groan and push back against him.

Even the tiniest amount of me thrusting into her made her walls try to clamp down and almost make the animal escape so I had to slow down and then she started trying to push back onto me.

"So impatient doll, do you want it harder?" He asked leaning down to my ear and wrapping his hand around my neck.

I nodded and then felt his fingers squeeze, "Words doll," I moaned, "Yes please master, harder," I begged and then felt his hands move to my shoulders as he used them to pull me onto him as he thrusted in.

The angle was enough to make me want to cum again but my body wouldn't let it happen, "I feel you squeezing me like you're dying for it baby, do you want to cum?" He asked and thrusted harder into me.

"Yes, god yes please let me cum?" I begged again and felt the tears in my eyes at the amount of pleasure he was giving me.

He shifted and started to moan as he picked the pace back up and then I felt him push my head sideways as his hand wrapped around my neck, "Cum for me," he said roughly and my body tensed and froze as I felt myself squeeze around him even harder.

I couldnt take it anymore and with her body refusing to orgasm without me telling her too is what fully pushed me over the edge.

I heard him growl against my shoulder as he buried himself as deep as possible and then pushed even harder, I heard another groan and then lips at the base of my neck.

My lips touched between her spine and neck and I felt the small shift as her energy spilled out and into my body, and I drank from it greedily and it was so pure and such a different feeling coming from someone who readily gave themselves to me.

The feeling that followed felt like a white light flashed behind my eyes and filled my body, I felt a rush of cold over me and my body started to fall forward but his hand on my neck held me in place.

I felt lightheaded and started to see black enter my vision before I felt his tongue swipe over the spot he kissed, my body instantly felt better albeit drained but better and then I felt him rub my back as he laid down beside me.

"I think I'm going to like having you as a source, your energy is so delicious I almost couldn't stop." I heard words fade in and out but didn't hear the whole thing but felt his arm wrap around me as I drifted off.


	7. Not a chapter

Hey everyone thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos, I love you all and I promise I'll have something new for you soon. I have 2 chapters set up with 2 separate characters and I just have to finish them! I will delete this before I post the new one🥰

Edit 2. Thank you so much for the continued reads and kudos! Hopefully I have something new for you soon because one of the chapters I was going to work on is now put even further to the side because I cant do a fic until I mourn the loss of our King. Rest in power🖤


End file.
